Spell Book
by SnitchCat
Summary: From Accio to Avada Kedavra, the Spell Book lists all the known spells from Harry Potter. Note that all of these spells are checked on different websites, to make sure they are genuine. Have fun levitating, spraying water, making things fly and much, much more! A/N: Now has been updated with every single Harry Potter character!
1. All Known Spells

_Accio_ (Summoning Charm)-

**This charm summons an object to the caster, potentially over a significant distance**

_Aguamenti_ (Aguamenti Charm)-

**Produces a jet of water from the caster's wand.**

_Alohomora-_

**Used to open and/or unlock doors,** **but doors can be bewitched so that this spell has no effect**

_Avada Kedavra_ (Killing Curse)-

**Causes a jet of green light, and a rushing noise; the curse causes instant death to the leaves no mark of death. There is no known counter-curse or blocking spell (with the exception of the curse striking another Avada Kedavra spell mid-flight, negating both), although the caster can be interrupted, the victim can dodge the curse, hide behind solid objects (which burst into flame when hit by it), or, if the casting wizard is not sufficiently competent, the curse may be completely ineffective as described by Barty Crouch Jr.(acting as Alastor Moody) in **_**Goblet of Fire**_**. It is one of the three Unforgivable Curses; the use of this spell on another human being can earn the caster a life sentence in Azkaban.**

_Avis-_

**This charm creates a flock of birds that pour forth from the caster's wand. When coupled with **_**Oppungo**_**, it can be used offensively.**

_Colloportus-_

**Magically locks a door, preventing it from being opened by Muggle means.**

_Confringo_ (Blasting Curse)-

**Causes anything that the spell meets to explode in flames.**

_Confundo_ (Confundus Charm)-

**Causes the victim to become confused, befuddled, overly forgetful and prone to follow simple orders without thinking about them.**

_Crucio_ (Cruciatus Curse)-

**Inflicts unbearable pain on the recipient of the curse. The effects of the curse depend upon the desires and emotions of the character – to produce the "excruciating" pain implied by the name, one must (according to Bellatrix Lestrange) desire to cause pain purely for its own sake or for fulfillment. The extreme pain inflicted by the curse when cast so – without any apparent evidence of physical harm – makes it uniquely suited as a form of torture. This pain has included the sensations of flaming bones and a head that was split open by crude methods without sedation. One of the three Unforgivable Curses.**

_Diffindo_ (Severing Charm)-

**Cuts or rips objects.**

_Dissendium-_

**Causes the statue of the humpbacked witch hiding the secret passage to Honeydukes, as well as other hidden passageways, to open**

_Engorgio_ (Engorgement Charm)-

**Causes objects to swell in size.**

_Evanesco_ (Vanishing Spell)-

**Makes the target vanish.**

_Expecto Patronum_ (Patronus Charm)-

**Conjures an incarnation of the caster's innermost positive feelings, such as joy, hope, or the desire to survive, known as a Patronus. A Patronus is conjured as a **_**protector**_**, and is a weapon rather than a predator of souls: Patronuses shield their conjurors from Dementors or Lethifolds, and can even drive them away. A Patronus "cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so Dementors can't hurt it."** **The conjured Patronus protects the witch or wizard that summoned it, obeys his or her commands, and fades away shortly after it is no longer required. When conjured, a Patronus appears silvery, ethereal, and semi-transparent. Improperly formed Patronuses range from momentary formless bursts of silvery mist, to poorly-defined forms that are easily defeated or quickly dissipate on their own. A full-fledged Patronus takes on a fixed animal form that is often significant to the witch or wizard casting the charm. Patronuses summoned by a particular person have been known to change, although this has only been observed in the books in cases of unrequited love, such as Tonks' and Snape's respective Patronuses. In these cases, the new Patronus takes on the form of an animal associated with the love interest. Rowling has said in online interviews that Snape was the only Death Eater to be able to produce a Patronus. According to her this is 'because a Patronus is used against things that the Death Eaters generally generate, or fight alongside. They would not need Patronuses'.According to Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, the Charm is also the only known defensive spell against Lethifolds.**

_Expelliarmus_ (Disarming Charm)-

**Produces a jet of scarlet light. This spell is used to disarm another wizard, typically by causing the victim's wand to fly out of reach.** **It can also throw the target backwards when enough power is put into it. If it hits, or gets close, to another spell, if powerful enough, it will deflect the spell, causing it to hit its caster. As demonstrated in **_**Prisoner of Azkaban**_**, simultaneous use of this spell by multiple witches or wizards on a single person can throw the wizard back with much greater force.**

_Finite Incantatem-_

**Negates many spells or the effects of many spells.**

_Furnunculus_ (Furnunculus Curse)-

**Causes the target to become covered in boils.**

_Geminio-_

**Whenever an object affected by this curse is touched, it duplicates itself into many useless copies to hide the original. To add confusion and eventually fill the surrounding area with copies, the copies also duplicate.**

_Glisseo-_

**Causes the steps on a stairway to flatten and form a ramp or slide.**

_Impedimenta_ (Impediment Jinx, Impediment Curse)-

**This powerful spell is capable of tripping, freezing, binding, knocking back and generally impeding the target's progress towards the caster. The extent to which the spell's specific action can be controlled by the caster is not made clear. If this spell does bind, it does eventually wear off as stated in **_**Deathly Hallows**_**.**

_Immobulus_ (Freezing Charm)-

**Renders target immobile.**

_Imperio_ (Imperius Curse)-

**Causes the victim of the curse to obey the spoken/unspoken commands of the caster. The experience of being controlled by this curse is described as a complete, wonderful release from any sense of responsibility or worry over one's actions, at the price of one's free will. Resisting the effect of the curse is possible, however, and several individuals have been able to successfully overcome it, including Harry and both of the Crouches, who learn to resist the curse after being subjected to its effects for an extended period. Harry describes the feeling of being the caster as controlling a marionette through a wand (although Harry's particular experience is suspect due to his lack of commitment to casting Unforgivable Curses). One of the three Unforgivable Curses.**

_Impervius_ (Impervius Charm)-

**This spell makes something repel (literally, become impervious to) substances and outside forces, including water.**

_Incarcerous-_

**Ties someone or something up with ropes.**

_Incendio-_

**Produces fire. Flames burst out flying.**

_Langlock-_

**Glues the victim's tongue to the roof of his/her mouth. Created by Severus Snape.**

_Legilimens-_

**Allows the caster to delve into the mind of the victim, allowing the caster to see the memories, thoughts, and emotions of the victim.**

_Levicorpus-_

**The victim is dangled upside-down by one of his/her ankles, sometimes accompanied by a flash of white light. Created by Severus Snape.**

_Locomotor-_

**The spell is always used with the name of a target, at which the wand is pointed. The spell causes the named object to rise in the air and move around at the will of the caster.**

_Lumos-_

**Creates a narrow beam of light that shines from the wand's tip.**

_Mobilicorpus-_

**Lifts a body a few inches off the ground and levitates it where the caster points his or her wand**.

_Morsmordre_ (Dark Mark)-

**Conjures the Dark Mark, Voldemort's mark. It is often used to mark deaths, or cause terror. (as at the Quidditch World Cup in The Goblet of Fire)**

_Muffliato-_

**Keeps nearby people, or those to whom the wand is directed, from hearing nearby conversations.**

_Nox-_

**Counter charm to Lumos.**

_Obliviate_ (Memory Charm)-

**Used to hide a memory of a particular event.**

_Oppugno-_

**Causes conjured objects to attack.**

_Orchideous-_

**Makes a bouquet of flowers appear out of the caster's wand.**

_Petrificus Totalus_ (Body-Bind Curse)-

**Used to temporarily bind the victim's body in a position much like that of a soldier at attention; this spell does not restrict breathing or seeing, and the victim will usually fall to the ground.**

_Point Me_ (Four-Point Spell)-

**Causes the caster's wand tip to point to the north cardinal point, acting like a compass.**

_Portus-_

**Turns an object into a portkey. The object glows an odd blue color to show it has been transformed into a portkey, then goes solid again.**

_Protego_ (Shield Charm)-

**The Shield Charm causes minor to strong jinxes, curses, and hexes to rebound upon the attacker, or at least prevents them from having their full effect. It can also cause a shield to erupt from the caster's wand.**

_Reducio-_

**Makes an enlarged object smaller. Counter-charm to **_**Engorgio**_**.**

_Reducto_ (Reductor Curse)-

**Enables the caster to explode solid objects.**

_Reparo-_

**Used to repair broken or damaged objects.**

_Riddikulus-_

**A spell used when fighting a Boggart, "Riddikulus" forces the Boggart to take the appearance of an object upon which the caster is concentrating. When used correctly, this will be a humorous form.**

_Sectumsempra-_

**Violently wounds the target; described as being as though the subject had been "slashed by a sword".** **Created by Severus Snape.**

_Serpensortia-_

**Conjures a serpent from the spell caster's wand.**

_Silencio_ (Silencing Charm)-

**Silences something immediately**

_Stupefy_ (Stunning Spell, Stupefying Charm, Stunner)-

**Puts the victim in an unconscious state. Manifests as a jet of red light.**

_Waddiwasi-_

**Appears to launch small objects through the air.**

_Wingardium Leviosa_ (Levitation Charm)-

**Levitates objects.**


	2. All Known Harry Potter Characters

Note: The names shall be written last name first, for example: Weasley, Ron.

An A – Z Guide of the Characters in Harry Potter!

Abbot, Hannah- A Hufflepuff girl in Harry's year and a prefect in books 5 and 6. She was in the D.A. and her mother was killed in Book 6 by a death eater. Marrys Neville Longbottom and becomes the barwoman of the Three Broomsticks

Abercrombie, Euan- A Gryffindor student who first came to Hogwarts in Harry's 4th year.

Ackerley, Steward- A Ravenclaw student who was first introduced in Goblet of Fire.

Aesalon, Falcon- From ancient Greece, he was the first ever recorded animagus and could transform into a falcon.

Agnes- A patient in St. Mungo's who's head is covered in fur and barks instead of speaks.

Agrippa, Cornelius- Living from 1486 – 1535 and was on a wizard card saying celebrated wizard imprisoned by Muggles for his writing, because they thought his books were evil". She is also the only card that Ron does not have in his collection (along with Ptolemy).

Alderton, Archibald- On a wizard card and is famous for blowing up a small town in Hampshire while trying to mix a birthday cake.

Alguf the Awful- A goblin who is known for trying to sell dungbombs.

Alphard- Sirius Black's uncle who left Sirius gold to buy his own place. He, like Sirius, has been removed from the Black family tree (probably for leaving Sirius the gold).

Archie- An old wizard Harry saw while at the world cup, who said he would rather wear a muggle women's dress than men's clothing because he "likes a nice healthy breeze around his privates."

Aragog- The creature that was believed to be the monster inside the Chamber of Secrets. Was raised by Hagrid inside the castle and is an acromantula. Lives in the forest with it's family, and ordered Harry and Ron to be killed in Book 2. He also died in Book 6.

Arnold- Ginny's pet Pygmy Puff.

Aubrey, Bertram- A boy that Sirius and James Potter used an illegal hex on that made his head swell to twice it's normal size.

Avery- A death eater who stayed out of Azkaban by saying he was acting under the imperius curse. He was apologizing to Voldemort in Book 4, but Voldemort then said "crucio" and he fell in pain.

B

Babayaga- A Russian hag that ate children for lunch and breakfast.

Baddock, Malcolm- A boy sorted into Slytherin in Book 4.

Bagman, Ludo- Full name, Ludovic Bagman. Head of the department of magical games and sports in the ministry of magic before fleeing at the end of the 4th book. He was an international quidditch player (beater) for the Wimbourne Wasps. While on the team, they won 3 strait league championships. He was the commenter at the Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament. He kept trying to give Harry tips on the Triwizard tournament because he bet that Harry would win. He was also charged as a death eater while still in his quidditch days, but got out of it by saying that the death eater was an old family friend, and he had no idea he was a death eater.

Bagman, Otto- Ludo's brother who had a problem with an unnatural lawnmower and needed attention from Mr. Weasley.

Bagman, (Ludo and Otto's father)- Father of Ludo and Otto Bagman, and friend of death eater Augustus Rookwood.

Bagnold, Millicent- Minister of Magic before Cornelius Fudge.

Bagshot, Bathilda- Author of A History of Magic. Was killed by Voldemort and then possessed by Nagini

Bandon Banshee- A creature that Gilderoy Lockhart banished, but was really banished by a witch with a hair lip.

Bane- A centaur that gets mad at Firenze (another centaur) for helping Harry Potter. He also tells Hagrid to get out of the forest and take Grawp (his giant 1/2 brother) with him.

Barbary, Heathcote- Plays guitar for the wizading band The Weird Sisters.

Barker- Created the Twigger 90 with Flyte.

Barkwith, Musidora- A famous wizarding composer of her work which featured an exploding Tuba. Her work is now banned after blowing the roof off a building.

Barnabas the Barmy- A portrait on the 7th floor of Hogwarts across from the room of requirement.

Barny- The famous mascot of the Ballycastle bats who was featured in a butterbeer add saying I'm just batty about butterbear.

Barrufio- A wizard mentioned in Book 1 who mis-said a charm and suffered from it. And also perhaps is the creator of Baruffio's Brain Elixir.

Bashir, Ali- A wizard who tried to smuggle in flying carpets in Britain (which is not allowed due to the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects), and who Mr. Weasley had to deal with his job at the Ministry of Magic, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.

Basil- The keeper of the portkeys at the Quidditch World Cup. He disguises as a muggle by wearing a kilt and a poncho and greets the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione when they arrive (although the comment was directed to Mr. Weasley).

Bayliss, Hetty- A muggle women who save Ron Weasley flying the Ford Angelina before going invisible.

Beamish, Oswald- Leader in Goblin rights.

Beedle the Bard- Author of wizarding childrenís fairy tales; "The Fountain of Fair Fortune," "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot" "Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump" and "The Tale of the Three Brothers."

Belby, Flavius- Survived an attack by a lethifold by using the partonus charm. He was also voted the president of the Goblestones club.

Belby, Marcus- A boy in the Slug Club first introduced in Book 6. His uncle Damocles invented the Wolfsbane Potion.

Belcher, Humphrey- A man who believed the time was right to invent the Cheese Cauldron.

Bell, Katie- A Gryffindor girl 1 year above Harry who plays chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. She also had a very bad encounter in her 7th year, when somebody put a curse on a necklace she was to deliver and she touched it, making most of her 7th year spent in St. Mungo's hospital.

Benson, Amy- A girl in Tom Riddle's orphanage who went into a cave with Riddle and was never the same again.

Billy- A boy in Tom Riddle's orphanage who got into an argument with Tom, and who's rabbit was dead (probably killed by Tom).

Binky- Lavender Brown's baby rabbit who was killed (on Oct. 16) by a fox after Professor Trelawney's prediction that the thing she dreads will come on October 16th.

Binns- A ghost teacher who teaches History of Magic. It is said that he just died during the night and got up from his chair, not noticing he was dead. He told the students in Harry's year (in Book 2) about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets.

Bishop, Dennis- A boy in Tom Riddle's orphanage who went into a cave with Riddle and was never the same again.

(Black) Andromeda – Sirius Black's favorite cousin and mother of Nymphadora Tonks (maiden name Black). Married a muggle man Ted Tonks, and was removed from the family tree. She is the sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy.

(Black) Araminta Meliflua- Sirius's mother's cousin who tried to make muggle hunting legal.

(Black) Bellatrix Lestrange- (Maiden name Black) Sirius Black's first cousin who became a death eater and killed Sirius Black. Is believed to be Voldemort's number 1 death eater.

(Black) Aunt Elladora- Started the tradition of beheading a house elf when it is too old to hold a tea tray in the Black family.

(Black) Narcissa- The mother of Draco Malfoy, and the wife of Lucius Malfoy. First cousin of Sirius Black, and sister of Andromeda Tonks and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Black, Regulus- Younger brother of Sirius black who turned into a death eater and was a Slytherin. According to Sirius, he got asked to do something, got scared and tried to back out so Voldemort had him killed.

Black, Sirius- Sirius Black is the oldest son of the Blacks. He ran away from home at 16 and lived with James Potter and his family for a while. Soon after he got his own place from money he received from his Uncle Alfred (below). He was in Gryffindor house, unlike most of the other blacks. He was best friends with James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew while at school, creating the marauder's map with them. He was then sent to Azkaban (after graduating) for supposedly telling Voldemort where James, Lily, and Harry Potter were (Even though he is Harry's godfather). He broke out 12 years later and was supposedly after Harry. He turned out not to be bad, and Harry loved him like a father and a brother. He died in Book 5 after being killed by his first cousin Belatrix Lestrange.

(Black) Uncle Alfred- Sirius Black's uncle who left Sirius gold to buy his own place. He, like Sirius, has been removed from the Black family tree (probably for leaving Sirius the gold).

Blane, Balfour- The wizard who created the Committee on Experimental Charms.

Bletchley, Miles- Keeper for the Slytherin Team. He also hit Angelina in the back with a jinx before a quidditch game.

Bloody Barron- The Slytherin House Ghost. Fell in love with The Gray Lady (Ravenclaw's daughter) but she did not love him back, he ended up murdering her and then killed himself as well.

Blott. ?s- One of the owners of Flourish and Blotts (Though not confirmed)

Bloxam, Beatrix- Author of children's books that cause nausea and vomiting; The Toadstool Tales.

Bludd, Blodwyn- A vampire who is known as the Vampire from the Valleys. Sings to its victims before biting their necks.

Boardman, Stubby- Lead singer of the wizarding band the Hobblegoblins. In the magazine The Quibber, it said that this man is Sirius Black, and that he is innocent.

Bob- The man Mr. Weasley and Harry meet in the elevator on the way to Harry's hearing in the ministry of magic. He had a chicken with him that breathed fire.

Bode, Broderick- An unspeakable in the Ministry of Magic who works for the Department of Mysteries. He was found dead at 49 in St. Mungo's strangled by a deadly plant; Devil's Snare. He was bewitched by Lucius Malfoy to remove the weapon.

Bole- The Slytherin beater who hit Alicia over the head with the club; claiming that he thought she was the bludger.

Bonnacord, Pierre- First Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, which the position is now held by Dumbledore. Wanted to ban troll hunting, but was unable to because they were causing trouble in Lichtenstein.

Bones, Amelia- Prior head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and watched over Harry's hearing in Book 5. She is fair and honest, but was killed by death eaters in the 2nd year of Voldemort's return. Aunt of Hufflepuff (in Harry's year) Susan Bones.

Bones, Edgar- Brother of Amelia Bones and in the Order of the Phoenix, he was killed with his wife and kids by death eaters before the fall of Lord Voldemort. The wizard who killed them escaped in the 5th Book.

Bones, ? (Grandmother of Susan Bones)- Susan Bones's grandmother who was killed by death eaters

Bones, Susan- A Hufflepuff girl in Harry's grade who was in the D.A. who's aunt, grandmother, and uncle were killed by death eaters. Helped with the ambush of Malfoy on the Hogwarts express in Book 5.

Bonham, Mungo- A healer who founded St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He was also Wizard of the Month of March, 2005 on J.K. Rowling's official site.

Boot, Terry- A Ravenclaw in Harry's year who joined the D.A. He was one of the D.A. member who helped with the ambush of Malfoy on the Hogwarts express in Book 6.

Boothby, Gladys- Invented the Moontrimmer Broomstick.

Borage, Libatius- Author of Advanced Potion-Making . This is the book that the Half-Blood Prince wrote in in Book 6.

Borgin, ?- One of the owner's of the shop Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley that sells things of the Dark Arts.

Bott, Bertie- Creator of the favorite wizard (and now also muggle) Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Bozo- A photographer who works for the daily prophet, taking pictures while Rita Skeeter writes the articles.

Bradley- A Ravenclaw chaser mentioned in Book 5.

Bragge, Barberus- Chief of the Warlock's Council in 1262 who offered over 150 Galleons to whoever caught the Golden Snidget first. A women from the audience went out to protest to the harm of the bird, and summoned it. From then on, the Snidget became a regular part of a quidditch game.

Brand, Rudolph- Captain of the Heidelburg Harries who at the end of the match proposed to the captain of the other team- Gwendolyn Morgan of the Holyhead Harpies. She then hit him over the head with her broom.

Brankovitch III, Maximus- Seeker for the Fitchburg Finches in Massachusetts, United States.

Branstone, Eleanor- A girl who was sorted into Hufflepuff in Book 4.

Broadmoor, Kevin and Karl- Beaters for the Falmouth Falcons from 1958 to 1969.

Brocklehurst, Mandy- A girl in Harry's year who was sorted into Ravenclaw in Book 1.

Brook Stanton, Rupert "Axebanger"- A name Hermione comes across when looking for somebody with initials R.A.B.

Brown, Lavender- A Gryffindor girl in Harry's year who is best friends with Pavarti Patil. She attends the Yule Ball with Seamus Finnigan, and likes the subject of divination. She joined the D.A. as soon as it was formed, Is Ron's girlfriend in Book 6.

Bryce, Frank- The Riddle's gardener who the people of the village thought had killed the riddles. He is killed by Wormtail with the Avada Kedavra curse after overhearing what Voldemort and Wormtail had been talking about.

Buckbeak- The hippogriff that is taught in Care of Magical Creatures in Book 3. If hurts Malfoy after he insults him and is sentenced to death. Harry and Hermione save him, and then he and Sirius Black escape together. He lives in the Black house in Books 3 and 4, and eventually goes back to Hogwarts with Hagrid being disguised as a different hippogriff, Witherwings.

Bulstrode, Millicent- An ugly Slytherin girl in Harry's grade who has a cat (seeing that Hermione took cat hair off her robes for the polyjuice potion in Book 2, thinking they were Millicent's.) Part of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad in Book 5. She also checked out quidditch through the ages (due back February 6)

Bunky, K.- Checked out Quidditch through the Ages (Due back on October 12th)

Bungs, Rosalind Antigone- A name Hermione comes across when looking for somebody with the initials R.A.B.

Burbage, Professor Charity- Muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts. Wrote an article about muggleborns for the daily prophet. Was murdered by Lord Voldemort in book 7 (and eaten by Nagini the snake).

Burke, Caractucus- Owner of the Dark Art's store Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley.

C

Cadogan, Sir- Guards the entrance to the Gryffindor common room when the fat lady's portrait is destroyed, because none of the other portrait's are brave enough to do it. Changes the passwords daily and challenges students to duels. He also lets Sirius Black into Gryffindor tower since he had the passwords (Neville wrote them on pieces of paper and then looses them).

Cadwallader- A Hufflepuff chaser in Book 6.

Capper, S.- A student who checked out Quidditch through the Ages (Due back January 31st)

Carmichel, Eddie- A Ravenclaw boy who received 9 owls the previous year (this year being Book 5) who tries to sell Harry and Ron Baruffio's Brain Elixir which Hermione takes away because it is fake.

Carrow, Alecto- A death eater that was part of the group led by Draco Malfoy who invaded Hogwarts. The sister of Amycus Carrow. When Voldemort took over Hogwarts, Alecto Carrow became the Muggle Studies teacher.

Carrow, Amycus- A death eater with an odd laugh and was part of the death eaters led by Malfoy who invaded Hogwarts in Book 6. Alecto Carrow's brother, a squat, "lumpy" looking wizard. When Voldemort took over the Hogwarts in the fall of 1997, Amycus was made the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, although he simply taught students to perform the Dark Arts

Catchlove, Greta- Author of Charm your Own Cheese.

Cauldwell, Owens- A boy sorted into Hufflepuff in Book 4.

Chambers- A Ravenclaw seeker who tried to score on Ron, but Ron stopped it.

Chang, Cho- The Ravenclaw seeker and an active member in the D.A. Is very pretty and dated Cedric Diggory in Book 4 and Harry in Book 5 (but they broke up). Then she dated Michael Corner after Harry.

Chittock, Glenda- Presenter on the Wizarding Wireless Network (WWN). Was also J.K. Rowling's wizard of the month in October of 2004.

Chubb, Agatha- Finder of wizarding artifacts including 12 bludgers from the 16th century.

Circe- A famous Greek with who was famous for transfiguring lost sailors into pigs

Clagg, Elfrinda- Chief of the Warlock's council who made the golden snidget a protected species and set up a reservation for them. JK Rowling's wizard of the month in June, 2005. (Although in Quidditch through the Ages it says she was chief of the Wizard's council). Her portrait is in St. Mungos' (But that says Elfrinda Cragg, perhaps a mispelling)

Clearwater, Penelope- Girlfriend of Percy Weasley since book 2, and head girl in book 3. She was petrified by the basilisk with Hermione Granger outside of the library.

Cliodna- Famous for having 3 birds who could heal with their songs, and she was an animagus that could change into a bird.

Clogg, Edgar- A ghost that has been around the quidditch field for a long time (Character known from Quidditch World Cup game)

Cole, ?- Head of the orphanage that Tom Riddle grew up in.

Connolly- Irish national team's beater.

Coote, Ritchie- A Gryffindor beater in Book 6.

Corner, Michael- A Ravenclaw boy in Harry's Year that Ginny dates and dumps because he was a sore loser from quidditch in Book 5. He later dated Cho Chang in Book 5 also.

Crabbe, ?- A death eater who is the father of Vincent Crabbe and never went to Azkaban.

Crabbe, Vincent- A Slytherin boy in Harry's year who is one of Draco Malfoy's best friends. Very dumb and fat like Goyle, Crabbe also plays beater in the Slytherin quidditch team in books 4 and 5, and hits Harry in the back after the game was over. Was killed in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

Cragg, Elfrinda- See Clagg, Elfrinda

Crapaud- A character in a play written by the French Wizard Malecrit called "las, Je me suis Transfigurles Pieds"- meaning Alas, I have Transfigured my Feet. This character said to Grenouille that he could not carry the cow alone.

Creevy, Colin- A Gryffindor boy 1 year young than Harry who was very keen on Harry in the books, especially the 2nd one (taking pictures of him every minute). He was petrified in Book 2 after seeing the Basilisk through his camera. He and his brother Dennis are in the D.A. Both boys are also muggle born. Was killed during battle in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

Creevy, Dennis- Probably the youngest kid in the D.A. (a second year) Dennis Creevy is the younger brother of Colin Creevy. Also very keen of Harry and small for his age (or at least he was the smallest kid being sorted in Book 4). He has brown hair and likes to hang out with 2 years older brother Colin.

Cresswell, Dirk- One of Slughorn's old favorite students who is now head of the Goblin Liaison Office.

Croaker, ?- Works for the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic

Crockford, Doris- A witch Harry met in the Leaky Cauldron in the beginning of Book 1.

Cronk, Crispin- He was famous for keeping sphinxes in his backyard. He was eventually sent to Azkaban for not giving them up.

Crookshanks- Hermione's ginger cat who is part kneazle.

Crouch, Barty Sr.- Bartemius Crouch used to be one of the best auror's around. He was headed to be the next minister of magic, before his son turned out to be a death eater. He sent his own son to Azkaban, before sneaking him out and putting his dying mother in his place (using polyjuice potion). He kept his son Barty Crouch Jr. under the imperius curse, but he eventually fought it and got away. He returned to Lord Voldemort and killed his father (to read more, go to Crouch, Barty Jr.)

Crouch, Barty Jr.- Raised by Barty Crouch Sr. who was a ministry auror and his mother, he became a death eater and was sent to Azkaban by his father. His father snuck him out on his mothers wished by putting her (who was dying) in his place in Azkaban. She died there a little while after. He was put under the imperius curse until he fought it and managed to get a wand at the quidditch world cup, where he shot the dark mark into the air. Crouch Sr. realized it and put him under the curse once again. Voldemort then personally came to get Crouch Jr., putting Crouch Sr. on the curse. Barty Jr. then went to Hogwarts pretending to be Mad-Eye moody and sent Harry Potter to Lord Voldemort, before Harry escaped (more detail, see here). Crouch killed his father and transformed him into a bone. Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic had a dementor perform the kiss on fudge, sucking out his soul.

Crouch, ?- Wife of Barty Crouch Sr. and mother of Barty Crouch Jr. After her son was put in Azkaban, she begged her husband to switch them. She drank polyjuice potion with his hairs in it, and he drank it with her and they transformed. She later died in Azkaban.

Crumb, Gideon- Plays the bagpipes in the band the Weird Sisters.

Cuffe, Barabas- Editor of the Daily Prophet who used to be in the Slug Club at Hogwarts.

Curd, Gerta- Author of Charm your own Cheese.

D

Damocles- The uncle of Marcus Belby who invented the Wolfsbane potion.

Davies, Roger- A Ravenclaw boy who is captain of the quidditch team. He took Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball in Book 4. He asked Cho Chang out in Book 5, but she turned him down.

cDavis, Tracy- A girl sorted into Slytherin in Harry's year (Mentioned in an interview with J.K. Rowling).

Dawlish- Described as a tough looking wizard with short hair. An auror who works for the Ministry of Magic. He came with Fudge to try and expell Harry, but was knocked out along with Umbridge, Kingsley, and Fudge by Dumbeldore. He also tried to arrest Hagrid in Book 5. Later, in Book 6 he was assigned to Hogsmeade in Book 6 to guard it along with Tonks, Proudfoot, and Savage. Scrimgeous sent Dawlish after Dumbledore in book 6 to follow him to wherever he was going.

Dearborn, Caradoc- A wizard from the picture of the Order of the Phoenix in Book 5 who disappeared and was probably dead.

Delacour, Apolline- Married to Monsieur Delacour and mother of Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour. Was present for the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament held at Hogwarts. Madame Delacour is described as being a beautiful blonde woman and accomplished at household spells

Delacour, Fleur- The Beabatons champion of the Triwizard Tournament in Book 4. She's tall and part veela, and of course very pretty. After she graduated Beabatons, she got a job in Gringotts bank to improver her English. While there, she met her fiance Bill Weasley. (That's how she is related to the Black's because Arthur Weasley is Sirius's second cousin once removed, so Bill is related to Sirius, and Fleur is getting married to Bill, so they are related by marriage). Has a daughter named Victoire.

Delacour, Gabrielle- The younger sister of Gabriella Delacour. Harry saved her in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament in Book 4 because he did not think Fleur would be there in time to save her.

Delacour, Monsieur-Married to Appoline Delacour and father of Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour. Attended the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament . Monsieur Delacour is short, plump, and as having a little, pointed black beard

Delaney- Podmore, Patrick- (Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore) Leader of the Headless Hunt who keeps not letting Nearly Headless Nick into the Headless Hunt.

de Montmorency, Laverne- Invented many love potions.

Dennis- A boy in Dudley's gang.

Derek- A Hogwarts first year who stayed over and was surprised that Dumbeldore knew him (after Dumbledore asked him to pass him something) in Book 3.

Derrick- A Slytherin boy mentioned in Books 3 and 5 who was a beater on the Slytherin quidditch team.

Derwent, Dilys- A famous witch who was portraits in Hogwarts and other wizarding buildings who was a St. Mungo's healer(1722 to 1741). She also used to be a headmistress at Hogwarts (from 1741 to 1768) and is the one who told Dumbledore Arthur Weasley was taken into St. Mungo's in Book 5.

Deverill, Philbert- Manager of the Puddlemere United Quidditch Team.

Diddy- A name that Aunt Petunia calls Dudley.

Diggle, Dedalus- A member of the Order of the Phoenix who Harry met in the Leaky Cauldron in Book 1. He lives in Kent and lacks a bit of common sense.

Diggory, Amos- The father of Cedric Diggory (who dies in book 4). Works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Very emotional and lives near the Weasleys.

Diggory, Cedric- The Hogwarts Champion (besides Harry) who tied winning the Triwizard Tournament with Harry Potter. Unfortunately, the cup was a portkey and transported him to a graveyard with Harry He was killed by Wormtail (Voldemort's servant). He was also the Hufflepuff seeker and captain and dated Cho Chang before he died.

Diggory, ?- The mother of Cedric Diggory and the wife of Amos Diggory. Is not as emotional as her husband.

Dimitrox- A Bulgarian chaser on the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team.

Dingle, Harold- Tried to sell Dragon Claws as a study aid, which actually turned out to be pixie droppings in Book 5.

Diddydums, Dinky- A name that Aunt Petunia calls Dudley

Dippet, Armando- Headmaster of Hogwarts when Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) attended.

Dobbs, Emma- Was sorted in Book 4 into Hufflepuff.

Dodderidge, Daisy- Creator of the Leaky Cauldron. Was made to connect the wizarding and muggle worlds.

Dobby- A very kind house elf that was first introduced in Book 2. He came to warn Harry not to go back to Hogwarts (and blocked Harry and Ron from going to Hogwarts, and bewitching the bludger to hit Harry's arm so he would go back to the Dursley's and leave Hogwarts). Dobby also appeared at the end of this book, where Harry set him free by giving his owner, Lucius Malfoy a sock and throwing it in the air. Dobby caught it and was set free. Dobby then came to work at Hogwarts with his friend Winky. Here, he helped Harry several times such as giving him the Gillyweed so he can breathe under water in the second task in Book 4. Dobby told Harry about the Room of Requirement so he could have the D.A. meetings there, and Dobby and Kreacher (another House Elf) followed Malfoy to find out what he's doing in Book 6. Was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange in Deathly Hallows after saving Harry and company.

Doge, Elphias- An old wizard who was in the order before and after the fall of Voldemort, as well as in the present books. Was one of the Advanced Guard who came to get Harry from the Dursley's in Book 5. Wrote Dumbledore's obituary in Deathly Hallows.

Dolohov, Antonin- Death eater who was sent to Azkaban for murdering the Prewett brothers (brothers of Molly Weasley) and betrayed by Karkaroff. He was amoung those who escaped from Azkaban in Book 5. He was recaptured after fighting for Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries.

Dorkins, Ragmar- Manger of the Chudley Cannons

Dorny, J.- Checked out Quidditch Through the Ages (Due back on December 5th)

Dudders- A name that Aunt Petunia calls Dudley.

Duke, Kirley- Lead guitar player in the wizarding band the wierd sisters.

Dumbeldore, Alberforth- Dumbledore's brother is described as a strange bloke by Moody. He is the bartender of the Hog's Head.

Dumbledore, Albus- (Full name: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) Old Hogwarts Headmaster before McGonagall. Was known to be the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared. The head of the Order of the Phoenix and it's secret keeper. He was murdered by Severus Snape at the end of Book 6. He was most famous for the defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the 12 uses of dragon's blood, and for his work in alchemy with Nicholas Flamel.

Dumbledore, Ariana- Dumbledore's younger sister who was tormented by 3 muggle boys and this resulted in her never using magic until it had built up so much that it would explode out of her. She was killed when Albus and Gellert Grindelwald were fighting.

Dumbledore, Kendra- Mother of Albus, Aberforth and Ariana Dumbledore. She was accidently killed by Ariana.

Dumbledore Percival- Father of Albus, Aberforth and Ariana Dumbledore. Was sent to Azkaban after attacking the muggle boys who hurt his daughter.

Dunstan, B- Checked out Quidditch Through the Ages (due back on May 16th)

Dursley, Dudley- Harry Potter's mean and very fat cousin who is the only child of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. He was always mean to Harry but grew fearful of him when he learned magic.

Dursley, Marjorie (Marge)- Marjorie Dursley is the sister of Vernon Dursley. Although she is not related to Harry Potter, he was forced to call her Aunt Marge. She insults Harry's parents and accidentally blows her up like a balloon.

Dursley, Petunia- The sister of Harry's mother who is described as a horse-faced, bony blonde. She is very nosy and mean to Harry (The only time that Harry ever saw her being his mother's sister was in Book 5 after Dudley was attacked by dementors). She spoils her son Dudley very much. Maiden name: Petunia Evans.

Dursley, Vernon- Harry's uncle (by marriage to Petunia Evans) who is a big beefy man and does not like Harry. He does not like magic and tried to squish it out of Harry by never telling him the truth about him being a wizard and having wizarding parents (of which were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort).

Dzou Yen- A Chinese Alchemist.

E

Eargit the Awful- The goblin representative at the 14th century wizards council.

Edgecombe, Marietta- The friend of Cho Chang's who joined the D.A. and then sold them out to Professor Umbridge. The words sneak appeared all over her face because there was a jinx on the paper and whoever told would have sneak written all of their face. Her mother works in the ministry of magic department of Magical Transportation, Floo Network Office. She could not however tell because Order of the Phoenix member Kingsley Shacklebolt quickly modified her memory. She then told Fudge she did not know of the D.A.

Edgecombe, Madam- Mother of Marietta Edgecombe (see above) and works for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Transportation, Floo Network Office. She helped Fudge watch the Hogwarts fires.

Egbert the Egregious- He possessed the Elder Wand for some time and slaughtered Emeric the Evil to gain it.

Egg, Mordicus- Author of "The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why Muggles Prefer Not to Know."

Elfric the Eager - Responsible for some sort of uprising mentioned in Book 1.

Elladora- Started the tradition of beheading a house elf when it is too old to hold a tea tray in the Black family. (Also see under Black- Aunt Elladora)

Ellerby- Brought out a new model of the Tinderblast and the Swiftstick.

Elphick, Wilfred- First person to be gored by an Erumpent.

Emeric the Evil-Wizard who Binns sometimes mixes up with Uric the Oddball in class. He possessed the Elder Wand for some time and was slaughtered by Emeric the Evil to gain it.

Ethelred the Ever-Ready- Wizard who was famous for being offended easily. He often jinxed and curses innocent people, and was sent to prison (where he died).

Emeric the Evil - A wizard that Harry and Ron got mixed up with Uric the Oddball.

Errol- The Weasley family's old owl.

Evans, Lily – See Potter, Lily.

Evans, Petunia- See Dursley, Petunia

Evans, Mark- A muggle boy who Dudley and gang tormented. No relation to Lily Evans.

Everard- Former headmaster of Hogwarts who has a portrait in Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic, and several other Wizarding locations.

F

Fancourt, Perpetua- Invented the Lunascope

Fang- Hagrid's black boarhound. Is quite a coward, even though looks very strong.

Fat Friar- The Hufflepuff house ghost.

Fat Lady- The portrait of the Fat Lady covers the entrance to the Gryffindor tower (and has for a long time, probably at least 40 or so years).

Fawcetts- A family of wizards that live near the Weasleys and the Diggorys. 1 known member of their family goes to Hogwarts (see below).

Fawcett, S.- A Ravenclaw girl in Harry's year (though not confirmed). She, like Fred and George, tried to use an age potion to get across Dumbledore's line to enter the Triwizard Tournament in Book 4. During the 2nd book, she and Ernie Macmillan were put together as partners for dueling club. She also gets in trouble after overhearing Karkaroff talk to Snape in Book 4.

Fawkes- A phoenix that belongs to Professor Dumbledore. It can carry very heavy loads, has a magical song, has the ability to heal, and it a very faithful pet. She gave two wand feathers; one for Voldemort's wand and one for Harry's.

Fenwick, Benji- A member of the old Order of the Phoenix who was killed by death eaters.

Fergus- Seamus Finnigan's cousin who apparates just to annoy Seamus.

Figg, Arabella Doreen- A muggle who lives on Wisteria Walk near the Dursleys. She owns many cats and is a squib, meaning that she was born into a magical family but does is not magical. She was instructed by Dumbledore (when Harry was young) to keep an eye on Harry. She was Harry's babysitter who was mean to him (because if she was nice, the Dursley's wouldn't want Harry going over there). She was discovered by the reader to be associated with the wizarding world in Book 5.

Filtch, Argus- The caretaker at Hogwarts who despises of students and is a squib. His best friend is Mrs. Norris and (though slightly mentioned in Book 6) appears to have a relationship with Madam Pince, the librarian.

Finch-Fletchley, Justin- A muggle born Hufflepuff boy in Harry's year. He was petrified in Book 2 after threatened by a Snake Harry was speaking parseltongue to it. This is what made everybody beleive Harry was the heir to Slytherin.

Fingal the Fearless- An Irish wizard who was said to be an Aingingein champion.

Finnigan, ?- Seamus Finnigan's mother who Harry, Ron, and Hermione met at the Quidditch World Cup in book 4. She also believed that Harry was making everything up about Voldemort coming back like many other wizards in the wizarding world.

Finnigan, Seamus- Best friends with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan is in 1/2 blood Gryffindor in Harry's year. Seamus and Harry usually get along peaty well, except for 1 feud in the beginning of Book 5. He eventually apologized and going the D.A.

Firenze- A centaur who takes the place of Professor Trelawney when she is fired as Divination teacher. He also helped Harry in his first year.

Flamel, Nicholas- Friend of Dumbledore famous for creating the Philosopher's (Sorcerer's) Stone. Died somewhere between Harry's 1st year and his 5th year.

Flamel, Perenelle- Wife of Nicholas Flamel

Fleet, Angus- A muggle man who saw the Ford Anglia before it going invisible.

Fletcher, Mudungus- Although he is a criminal in his own way. Mudungus Fletcher is a member of the Order of the Phoenix. His job (in Book 5) was to watch over Harry. He stepped out for a few minutes to buy stolen cauldrons, and that was when Harry was attacked by dementors. He is useful for the order because he knows all of the criminals.

Flint, Marcus- A Slytherin student who is a chaser and captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team in Books 1 through 3. According to J.K. Rowling, he had to do a year over.

Flitwick, Filius- The charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts.

Florence- A Hogwarts student that Rita Skeeter supposedly saw kissing

Flourish, ?- One of the owners of Flourish and Blotts (though not confirmed).

Flourish and Blotts (Manager)- A wizard who works in Flourish and Blotts who tries to keep Lockhart's signing controlled, gets very scared when Harry walks into the shop looking for his books (thinking he wanted a copy of the monster book of monsters), lost a large quantity of invisible books that cost a fortune, and advises Harry not to buy Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming.

Fluffy- The three headed dog that was kept guarding the trap door that led to the sorcerer's stone (although there were many more obstacles) in book 1. It can be put to sleep with music.

Flume, Ambrosius- Owner of Honeydukes who left his shop abandoned in Book 6.

Flyte- First produced the Twigger 90 with Barker.

Fortescue, Florean- Owner of the Ice Cream Parlor that game Harry free sundaes in Book 3. He was taken by Voldemort in the Summer between books 5 and 6.

Fridwulfa- Giantress and mother of Rubeus Hagrid and Grawp. Abandoned Hagrid and his father when Hagrid was young. Also abandoned Grawp because he was small.

Frobisher, Vicky- A girl who tried out for keeper and flew better than Ron, but said if practice came in the way of her Charms Club, then she would not go to practice, therefore not getting a spot on the team.

Fubster, Colonel- A man who looks after Aunt Marge's 12 dogs when she is not home.

Fudge, Cornelius- Minister of Magic from Books 1 through 5. Used to be very keen of Harry in Books 1 through 4, but in Book 5 he believed that Harry was making up that Voldemort was back in order to get detention. He was later proven wrong and sacked of the job and replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour.

Fulbert the Fearful- A very fearful wizard who never left his house, thinking he would get hurt. He died when his roof collapsed after a spell backfire.

Furmage, Dymphna- A witch terrified of pixies.

G

Gaunt, Marvolo- The grandfather of Lord Voldemort who (like Voldemort) is a parseltongue. His daughter, Merope (Voldemort's mother) ran off and married a muggle. He does not think highly of muggle borns or muggles. Tom Riddle was named after him (his middle name- Ton Marvolo Riddle)

Gaunt, Merope- The mother of Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) who fell in love with muggle Tom Riddle. She used a love potion to make him fall in love with her. She was pregnant when she stopped using the love potion on her, and then he left her. She died giving birth to Tom Riddle. (she is under Slytherin because she is related to him)

Gaunt, Morfin- The crazy brother of Merope Gaunt and son of Marvolo Gaunt. He was put under the imperius curse by his nephew Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) to say that he killed Tom Riddle (Voldemort's father) and his parents, where it was actually Tom Marvolo (Voldemort) that did.

(Guant) Tom Marvolo- Tom Marvolo (Surname of Riddle) was the daughter of Merope Guant. To see more, see Riddle, Tom Marvolo or Voldemort.

Ghoul (of the Weasleys)- The creature that is living in the attic of the Weasley house.

Giant Squid (of Hogwarts)- A friendly giant squid that lives in the Hogwarts lake. It swims with students after owls in Book 5, and saved Dennis Creevy after he fell in the lake by putting him back into the boat (on his way to Hogwarts- since 1st years take the boats to Hogwarts) in Book 4.

Goldstein, Anthony- A prefect Ravenclaw boy in Harry's grade who is a member of the D.A.

Golgomath- The giant that killed the Giant Karkus and took Karkus's position as the Gurg. He prefers the death eaters to Hagrid and Madam Maxine.

Golpalott- A man who set down the law saying that the antidote for a blended poison will be equal to or more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components.

Gordon- A boy in Dudley's gang.

Goshawk, Miranda- Author of the Standard Book of Spells series.

Goyle, ?- Father of Hogwarts student Gregory Goyle (below) and an active death eater.

Goyle, Gregory- A boy in Slytherin in Harry's grade who is friends with Draco Malfoy. His father is a death eater along with Malfoy's father and Crabbe's (See Crabbe, Vincent) father. He is a beater on the Slytherin quidditch team in books 5 and 6. He has short hand and gorilla-ish arms.

Granger, Hermione Jean- Hermione is a muggle born Gryffindor girl who is the smartest in Harry's grade. She is best friends with Harry Potter along with Ron Weasley. She is a very hard working and intelligent girl. In her 5th year, she becomes a prefect. She also has dated the famous Bulgarian quidditch player Victor Krum in Book 4, and it has been hinted that she likes Ron Weasley. She is in the Slug Club because she excelled in potions class (along with all others). Her boggart is failing all of her exams, and it was her idea to start the D.A. her birthday is early in September, probably making her one of the oldest in their year. She is also the only character known so far to read Hogwarts, A History. Marries Ron Weasley and they have 2 children. She later works for the Ministry.

Granger, Mr and Mrs - Hermione's parents, both dentists.

Graves, Merton- Plays cello for the wizarding band the Weird Sisters.

Grawp- Hagrid's 1/2 brother from his mother's side who is 16 feet tall. Hagrid hides him in the forbidden forest after bringing him back from his journey with the giants. Hagrid asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione to teach his English. Calls Hagrid "Hagger" and Hermione "Hermy".

Greengrass, Daphne- A Slytherin student in Harry's year who took her owls with Hermione.

Gregorovitch- Bulgarian wand maker who made Viktor Krum's wand. Was later killed by Voldemort when he was looking for the Elder Wand.

Gregory the Smarmy- A medieval wizard who created Gregory's Unctuous Unction; a potion that made the drinker think the person who gave it to them was their best friend. There is also a statue of him in Hogwarts with a secret passage behind it.

Grenouille- A character who was a keeper in a play by the French playwright Malecrit who wrote "las, Je me suis Transfigurles Pieds"- meaning Alas, I have Transfigured my Feet.

Grey Lady (Helena Ravenclaw)- The Ravenclaw house ghost. The daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, she stole her mothers diadem to become more clever and smarter than her mother. Then she was murdered by the Bloody Baron who loved her.

Greyback, Fenrir- A friend of the Malfoy family who Draco threatened Borgin with in Knockturn Alley. He is a very dangerous werewolf who sets himself near lots of muggles and wizards when he turns into a werewolf; hoping to bite more people. He was actually the wizard who bit Remus Lupin (See Lupin, Remus). He comes to Hogwarts to attack at the end of Book 6 and bites Bill Weasley while in his human state. Bill's face gets torn a cut very badly, but we are not sure if he will be a werewolf or not; seeing Greyback was still in his human form.

Griffiths, Glynnis- Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies quidditch team.

Grimstone, Elias- Broommaker who created the Oakshaft 79

Grindelwald, Gelert- The wizard that Dumbledore defeated in the 1945. Was best friends with Dumbledore back in the day before they had a falling out where Dumbledore's sister Arianna was killed. He was defeated by Albus and spend the rest of his days in Nurmengard prison. He was murdered by Voldemort in his quest to find the Elder Wand.

Gringott- The goblin founder of Gringott's Wizarding bank.

Griphook- A goblin who works at Gringott's Bank.

Grubbly-Plank, Professor- A witch who temporarily substitutes for Hagrid in Books 4 and 5. Is a good teacher compared to Hagrid, and is preferred by much of Harry's year.

Grunnion, Alberic- The inventor of the dungbomb.

Gryffindor, Godric- Found of the house of Gryffindor. He prized courage among the student. He was also the one who thought of the idea of the sorting hat.

Grymm, Malodora- A hag who used a beauty potion to make her look beautiful. She married the king of the land, and poisoned the prettiest girl in the area because she was jealous of her.

Guard, Platform- The man who guards platform 9 3/4 and collects the ticket to the train.

Gudgeon, Davey- A boy who almost lost an eye by playing a game of trying to touch the trunk of the Whomping Willow.

Gudgeon, Galvin- The seeker for the Chudley Cannons who is a bit bim-witted.

Gudgeon, Gladys- One of Lockhart's biggest fans who writes to him weekly.

Gunhilda of Gorsemoor- An ugly with who was a great healer; developing a cure for Dragon Pox. She also has a statue of herself in Hogwarts which is also a secret passage. If you say the password, her hump on her back opens up to a tunnel, leading to Honeydukes cellar.

Gunhilda- A witch mentioned in a letter from Goodwin to his cousin Olaf in Quidditch through the Ages. It says that she had dragon pox, and was not up to playing quidditch, so they had to use Radulf the blacksmith instead (probably not the gunhilda mentioned above)

Gwenog- A witch who was not very liked because she played quidditch.

H

Hagrid, Rubeus- He was the wizard (1/2 giant) who delivered Harry to the Dursleys when he was a baby. He then came back 10 years later (when Harry was 11) and told Harry he was a wizard, brining him to Hogwarts. He was keeper of game and keys at Hogwarts until Book 3, where he had these jobs plus a new one; Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He is an active member of the Order of the Phoenix; where he went on a large mission in Book 5; where he had to convince giants not to go on the side of Voldemort. He also brought back his 1/2 brother Grawp with him. Is also a friend of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He was expelled from Hogwarts when he was in his 3rd year, after supposedly raising the monster in the chamber of secrets (which was later proven incorrect)

Hagrid, ?- Father of Rubeus Hagrid who died when Hagrid was in his 2nd year of Hogwarts. Was married (or assumed) to the giant Fridwulfa (look under F section). Raised Hagrid on his own after Fridwulfa left.

Harkiss, Ciceron- Gave Ambrosius Flume of Honeydukes his first job.

Harper- A Slytherin boy in Ginny's year who filled in for Malfoy in a Quidditch game in Book 6.

Harris, Warty- A wizard whose toads were stolen by Mudungus Fletcher.

Hedwig- A wizard/witch in A History of Magic and is the one Hedwig the owl is named after.

Hedwig the owl- Harry's pet snow owl who was attacked in Book 5 and killed in book 7.

Hengist of Woodcroft- Moved to Scotland and started the wizarding village of Hosmeade.

Hengist of Upper Barnton- Giant killed by a giant-slayer Gifford Ollerton.

Hermes- Percy's owl which was a gift for becoming a prefect.

Hermy- The name given to Hermione Granger (see Granger, Hermione) by Grawp (see Grawp above)

Herpo the Foul- The creator of the basilisk and a parseltongue.

Higgs, Bertie- A man who went hunting with McLaggen, his uncle Tiberius, and Rufus Scrimgeour.

Higgs, Terrence- The seeker for Slytherin in Book 1, who graduated and then was replaced by Malfoy.

Hipworth, Glover- Invented the peppermint potion, which cures a common cold.

Hokey- A house elf that was owned by Hepzibah Smith.

Hooch, Rolanda- She teaches flying class to first years and is pretty much in charge of all things to do with quidditch. She keeps the ball box in her office, and is the referee in quidditch matches.

Hooper, Geoffrey- Tried out for keeper in Book 5 and flew better than Ron Weasley, but was a whiner therefore not making the team.

Hopkirk, Malfalda- Employee of the Improper Use of Magic Office at the Ministry of Magic who sends letters to underage wizards who used magic.

Hoppy- One of Newt Scamander's pet kneazles.

Hornby, Olive- Witch who teased Myrtle (Moaning Myrtle) and found her dead. She was then stocked by Myrtle's ghost.

Hornby, ?- Brother of Olive Hornby who had his wedding haunted by Moaning Myrtle.

Horton, Basil- Played for the Falmouth Falcons who started the Comet trading company (along with Randolph Keitch).

Hubbard, Old Mother- A hag who lured animals into her house and starved them to death.

Hufflepuff, Helga- Founder of the house of Hufflepuff and one of the founders of Hogwarts who favored loyal students.

Humongous Bighead- The name that Fred and George Weasley changed Percy Weasley's head boy badge to say.

I

Ickle Diddykins- A name that Aunt Petunia calls her son Dudley (see Dursley).

Imago, Inigo- Author of the Dream Oracle.

Ingolfr the Iambic- A poet from the 1400′s who wrote some about Quidditch.

Ivanova- Chaser on the Bulgarian Quidditch Team.

J

Jenkins, Joey- Beater for the Chudley Cannons.

Jewkes, Leonard- Created the Silver Arrow Racing Broom.

Jigger, Arsenius- Author of Magical Drafs and Potions, which is a book required for 1st year students for potions.

Johnson, Angelina- A Gryffindor house chaser from books 1 through 5. She was also quidditch captain in book 5. She is a tall black girl who went to the Yule Ball with Fred Weasley.

Jones, Gwenog- Captain and beater of the Holyhead Harpies.

Jones, Hestia- A member of the advanced guard of the Order of the Phoenix who came to get Harry from the Dursley's in Book 5.

Jordan, Lee- A boy with dreadlocks 2 years older than Harry and best friends with Fred and George Weasley. After Fred and George left in Book 5, he levitated nifflers into Umbridge's office to destroy it. He was also the commentator at the quidditch matches in Books 1 through 5.

Jorkins, Bertha- A witch who worked for the Ministry of Magic. She disappeared after traveling to Albania to meet a cousin. She had a history of not a great memory (though in school she had a great one) and people thought she had just lost track of time while she was missing. It turned out that she was tortured for information by Lord Voldemort and killed. She also had a memory charm put on her Barty Crouch Sr. (See Crouch, Barty Sr.) after she overheard him talking to his son.

Jugson- Death eater who fought in the Department of Mysteries in Book 5.

K

Karkaroff, Igor- Former head of Durmstrang who used to be a death eater. He did not go to Azkaban because he gave names of other death eaters. He fled at the end of Book 4, and it was hinted in book 6 that he was killed by death eaters.

Karkus- Name of the Gurg of the giants when Hagrid and Madam Maxine first arrive in the mountains in Book 5. He was killed by another giant (as giants usually do). He favored Hagrid and Madam Maxine more than the new Gurg did.

Keddle, Gertie- A witch who write about quidditch in a diary, from the times that the quaffle was made out of leather.

1 Kegg, Roland- President of the English Gobstones Quidditch team.

Keitch, Randolph- Played for the Falmouth Falcons and started the Comet Trading Company (along with Basil Horton).

Kettleburn, Professor- Care of Magical Creatures teacher before Hagrid, retired after Book 2.

Ketteridge, Elladora- The witch who discovered the use of gillyweed.

Kevin- A little boy at the quidditch world cup who took his father's wand and enlarged a slug. His mother then took the wand away.

Kevin's mother- Took the wand away from Kevin and accidentally stepped on an enlarged slug

King, R.J.H.- A name that appeared on a plaque for Gryffindor Quidditch in the film Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. This character does not appear in the book.

Kirke, Andrew- Replaces one of the Weasley twins in Book 5 as beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team after the twins receive a life long ban.

Kneen, Goodwin- Wrote to his cousin about the game of Kwiddich (now spelled Quidditch.)

Kneen, Gunhilda- Wife of Goodwin Kneen (above) who played catcher (now known as chaser) for the Ilkley team. Could not play 1 match, and when her husband came back celebrating their win of that match, fired of many jinxes.

1 Knightley, Montague- Wizard Chess Champion.

Kreacher- The treacherous house elf that belonged to the Black family. He was very fond of Mr. and Mrs. Black (Sirius's parents), most especially Mrs. Black. He used to live in a cabinet in the kitchen. He was the one who betrayed his master Sirius Black and told Harry that he was not home (Harry then assumed he was taken to the Department of Mysteries by Voldemort). Once Sirius died and left Harry all of his possessions, Kreacher became Harry's servant. Harry sent him to live at Hogwarts and work in the kitchens. He was also assigned a job by Harry to follow Malfoy around in Book 4.

Krum, ?- Father of Victor Krum. Described in Book 4 as having a hooked nose, such as his son does. He came to visit his son in the 3rd task of the Triwizard tournament in Book 4. Live in Bulgaria.

Krum, ?- Mother of Victor Krum. Described in Book 4 as having dark hair. She came to visit her son in the 3rd task of the Triwizard tournament in Book 4. Live in Bulgaria.

Krum, Victor- Bulgarian Seeker on their national quidditch team. Was also the champion for Durmstrang (his school) in the Triwizard Tournament in Book 4. He went to the Yule Ball with Hermione Granger (see Granger, Hermione) in Book 4, and was written a novel by her in Book 5. He invited her to come and stay with him in the summer between her 4th and 5th year, but she declined (we think) because she was with Ron Weasley in Grimmauld place (the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix) in the beginning of book 5 (summer between year 4 and 5). Hermione was also the 1 thing that he would miss the most; because she was at the bottom of the lake for Krum to save in the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

L

Lachlan the Lanky- A statue of this wizard is on the 7th floor at Hogwarts.

Landlady of the Green Dragon- Faked her own death (was supposedly killed by a lethifold).

Leanne- Hogwarts student with harry. She was a friend of Katie Bell's and was with Katie when she touched the cursed opal necklace while visiting Hogsmeade.

1 le Fey, Morgan- Queen of the island of Avalon and a great healer during Queen Arthur's time.

1 Lestoat, Amarillo- Author of A Vampire's Monologu; which is intended to make the readers bored so they are better prey.

Lestrange, Bellatrix- Is believed to be Voldemort's number 1 death eater. Married Rudolph Lestrange and is the sister of Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks. Has no children and was in Azkaban. She escaped in Book 5 with a lot of other death eaters. And she was also fighting in the department of ministries, where she killed her cousin Sirius Black.

Lestrange, Rabastan- Brother of Rodolphus Lestrange and a death eater.

Lestrange, Rodolphus- Husband of Belatrix Lestrange and a death eater.

Levski- Chaser on the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team.

Li, Su- A Ravenclaw girl in Harry's year.

Llewellyn, Dai- Quidditch player for the Caerphilly Catapults who was eaten by a chimaera. Had a ward for bites named after him in St. Mungo's.

Lochrin, Guthrie- A wizard who complained about splinters in his bottom from a broomstick.

Lockhart, Gilderoy- The Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher in Book 2. Was famous for doing many famous things, none of which he really did. He heard the story in detail from the witch or wizard who really did it, and then gave them a memory charm and took credit for their story. He looses his memory by trying to perform a memory charm on Harry and Ron, but Ron's broken wand backfires and he loses his memory. He now lives in St. Mungo's and does not know who he is.

Longbottom (?), Algie- Neville's great uncle who played several tricks on Neville to make him show magical ability. He also bought Neville Trevor the Toad. He also got Neville his mimbulus mimbletonia from Assyria.

Longbottom, Alice- Wife of Frank Longbottom and mother of Neville Longbottom. Used to be an auror until she and her husband were tortured by Death Eaters until the went insane. Round faced like her son, and now lives in St. Mungo's. She and her husband escaped Voldemort Three Times.

Longbottom, Augusta- Mother of Frank Longbottom and grandmother of Neville. She raised Neville after her son and his wife went insane due to torture by death eaters. She takes Neville to see his parents during holidays, and is always telling Neville to live up to the family name and be proud of his parents because before they were insane, they were great aurors.

Longbottom (?), Ernid- Great Aunt of Nevile Longbottom who came in when Neville's great Uncle Algie was holding Neville out of a window. She came in and Uncle Algie dropped Neville.

Longbottom, Frank- A great auror and father of Neville Longbottom. He and his wife Alice were tortured by Death Eaters until they went insane. He now lives in St. Mungo's. Him and his wife escaped from Voldemort three times.

Longbottom, Neville- Neville Longbottom is the son of Alice and Frank Longbottom. His parents were tortured and went insane, therefore he was raised by his grandmother; Augusta Longbottom. He is a round faced boy who is a bit of a klutz. He was born on July 30th and is in the same year and house as Harry, therefore sharing a dormitory with him. He is fairly bad at school with the exception of herbology. He was in the D.A., probably being one of the most improved students. He went to fight in Book 5 in the Department of Mysteries, and was one of the last ones standing. He also fought when the death eaters came to Hogwarts in Book 6. This braveness is probably how he got into Gryffindor. He did not show any magical powers until he was 8. He could also have been the boy that the prophecy (about Harry) was written about. His parents defied Voldemort 3 times, and he was born at the end of July (1 day before Harry- July 30) Becomes the Herbology Professor of Hogwarts and marries Hannah Abbott.

Lovegood, ?- Mother of Luna Lovegood who was a great witch and liked to experiment. She died when one of her experiments (a spell) went wrong, and Luna saw it.

Lovegood, Luna- A Ravenclaw girl who is a year younger than Harry. She is in the D.A., and is one of the most active members. She went to the department of mysteries in Book 5 to fight the death eaters, and was also fighting in Book 6 when the death eaters came into Hogwarts. Her father is the editor of the Quibbler, and her mother died experimenting with spells.

Lovegood, Xenophilius-Father of Luna Lovegood who is the editor of the Quibbler. He published Rita Skeeter's article about Harry in the Quibbler, which sold extra well that issue that the reprinted it. His newspaper talks about unusual things that some people do no think is true (Hermione for example). A believer in the Deathly Hallows.

Loony, Loopy Lupin- A nickname that Peeves the Poltergeist gives to Professor Lupin in Book 3.

Lufkin, Artemisia- First witch to become Minister of Magic. Wizard of the Month on on February, 2005.

Lupin, Nymphadora (Dora) Tonks- See Nymphadora Tonks

Lupin, Remus J.- The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in Book 3. He was also best friends with Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew when he attended Hogwarts. He is a werewolf and was bitten when he was young. He is a member of the Order of the Phoenix and was a Gryffindor when he was younger. He was also made a prefect so that he could try and get his friends to behave. He has a girlfriend (or we all hope he will come to his senses and accept) who is Nymphadora Tonks. Was murdered in Deathly Hallows by Dolohov in the final battle.

Lupid, Ted "Teddy" Remus- Orphan son of Remus and Tonks Lupin. He was raised by his grandmother and had regular meals with his godfather Harry. He is a metamorphmagus like his mother and is dating Victoire Weasley.

Lynch, Aidan- Seeker for the Irish National Quidditch Team.

M

Macdonald, Magnus- Headed a campaign to get rid of the game of Creaothceann, but failed.

MacDougal, Morag- A student in Harry's year (house unknown)

MacFarlan, Hamish- Captain of the Montrose Magpies and former head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

MacFusty- Clan of wizards who take care of the Hebridean Black dragons on the Hebrides Islands.

Macmillan, Ernie- A Hufflepuff boy who is in Harry's year. He is a prefect in Book 5, and is also a member of the D.A.

Macnair, Walden- A death eater who works for the Ministry of Magic as an executioner. He was also sent by Lord Voldemort to get the giants on their side in Book 5. He was sent to Azkaban at the end of Book 5 along with many other death eaters for fighting for Voldemort in the department of mysteries.

Maddock, Alasdair- Chaser for the Montrose Magpies who tried to tie quidditch in with muggle sports such as soccer (football) and basketball.

Madley, Laura- A girl sorted into Hufflepuff in Book 4.

Maeve, Queen- A witch from Ireland who trained witches and wizards before Hogwarts.

Magorian- A centaur who lives in the Forbidden Forest and warns Hagrid to stay out of it.

Malcolm- A boy in Dudley's gang.

Malfoy, Abraxas- Draco Malfoy's grandfather who died of Dragon Pox and knew Slughorn.

Malfoy, Draco- The son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who comes from a pureblood family- the Blacks and the Malfoys. He does not think highly of anybody who is not pureblood. He is Harry's rival in quidditch as well as everything else. He is the seeker on the Slytherin quidditch team in books 2 through 6, and made it on the team by buying the whole team Nimbus 2001 broomsticks. Is a prefect in Book 5, as well as on Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad. In Book 6, it is proven that he is a death eater and has a job to bring death eaters into Hogwarts. He does so, and tells Dumbledore he will kill him. A gang of death eaters come out of them, and Snape kills Dumbledore. He is nearly killed in Book 6 by Harry Potter, who performs a spell on him without knowing what it was. His mother is a cousin of Sirius Black. Draco is almost killed a few times in Deathly Hallows and is saved by Harry.

Malfoy, Lucius- The father of Draco Malfoy who is a death eater. He has the same thoughts as Draco about muggle borns and muggles. He is very rich and arrogant. He fought in the Department of Mysteries for Voldemort in Book 5, where he was caught and sent to Azkaban.

(?) Malfoy, Narcissa- The mother of Draco Malfoy, and the wife of Lucius Malfoy. First cousin of Sirius Black, and sister of Andromeda Tonks and Bellatrix Lestrange. She asked Snape to help her son Draco in the second chapter of Book 6. Her sister, Bellatrix, then preformed an unbreakable vow on Snape to protect Draco. Her nickname is Cissy.

Malfoy, Scorpius- Son of Draco Malfoy and unknown wife.

Malecrit- Playwright who wrote "Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré les Pieds"- meaning Alas, I have Transfigured my Feet.

Malkin, ?- Known as Madam Malkin, she owns the robes shop in Diagon Alley; Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Mangorian- A centaur who lives in the Forbidden Forest who is the leader of them. He, like the other centaurs, does not trust humans.

Marchbanks, Griselda- Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority and a member of the Wizengamot. She resigned from her job when Umbridge became high inquisitor of Hogwarts. She tested Dumbledore and Harry in their O.W.L.S., and is a friend of Neville's grandmother.

Marjoribanks, Beaumont- Found many rare and magical plants.

Marsh, ?- Madam Marsh appears in both times that Harry has ever ridden the knight bus. She was there in Book 3 and got off at Abergavenny seeming sick, and in the second time on the night bus in Book 5 she was ill and vomited.

Mason, ?- (Mr. & Mrs.) Guests of the Dursley's in Book 2. Vernon Dursley hoped to make a deal of work with Mr. Mason. They left when a pudding fell on Harry, and when an owl came swooping in over Mrs. Mason's head.

Maxime, Olympe- Headmistress of Beaxbatons. She, like Hagrid, is half giant (though she denied it) and goes on the mission with Hagrid in Book 5 to get the giants on Dumbledore's side. She is a talented with who can do great spells.

Mauler- One of Newt Scamander's pet kneazles.

McClivert- A clan of wizards who lived on the Island of Drear and were all killed off by the MacBoons.

McClivert, Dugald- Head of the McClivert clan (above).

McCormack, Catriona- Former chaser and Captain of the quidditch team the Pride of Portree. Her two children are also famous; her son is in the band the Weird Sisters, and her daughter also a quidditch player.

McCormack, Kirley- Son of Catriona McCormack (above), brother of Meghan McCormack (below) and lead guitarist in the wizarding band the Weird Sisters.

McCormack, Meghan- Keeper for the quidditch team Pride of Portree. Sister of Kirley McCormack and daughter of Catriona McCormack (both above).

McDonald, Natalie- A girl sorted into Gryffindor in Book 4. She was the only character in Harry Potter to be named after a real person. Natalie McDonald was a Canadian girl with a fatal disease. who was a big Harry Potter fan. Her mother wrote to J.K. Rowling, and she wrote back saying secrets of the future books. Unfortunately, the letter arrived shortly after Natalie had died. J.K. Rowling then put her name in the book as a tribune to her.

McGonagall, Minerva- Head of Gryffindor house and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. She also sends the letters to the students inviting them to attend Hogwarts. She is an animagus, turning into a cat. She, like the rest of Gryffindor, likes to win the house and quidditch cup, urging on the Gryffindor team. She is transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, and becomes headmistress at the end of Book 6, after the death of Professor Dumbledore.

McGonagall, M. G.- A name that appears on a quidditch plaque next to James Potter's. This name only appears in the Harry Potter film, not in the book. Probably not Professor McGonagall, seeing that she is much older than James Potter was.

McKinnon, Marlene- A member of the Order of the Phoenix who was killed by death eaters along with her family (She appears in the photo Moody showed Harry in Book 5).

McLaggen, Cormac- A loud mouth Gryffindor boy who tried out for keeper and was rejected. He was later put on the quidditch team for a short while, while Ron (who was Gryffindor keeper) was in the hospital wing. He also attended a Slughorn party with Hermione Granger (who invited him to make Ron jealous). During the one match that he played keeper, he took one of the beater's bats and his it towards a Hufflepuff chaser. He missed it and hit Harry in the head, cracking his skull and knocking him unconscious.

McLaggen, Tibirius- Cormac McLaggen's uncle with whom he went hunting for nogtails with (Must be important, because Slughorn knows him and so does Rufus Scrimgeour).

Meadows, Dorcas- A member of the Order of the Phoenix who was killed by Voldemort personally.

Meliflua, Araminta- A cousin of Sirius's mother who tried to make a law about muggle hunting legal.

Merlin- Found on a wizard card and the most famous wizard of the medieval times (Probably the Dumbledore of his time)

Merrythought, Galatea- A teacher who Tom Riddle asks Slughorn if she is retiring (while he was at school). She is, and Tom Riddle asked Dumbledore if he could apply for the job.

Merwyn the Malicious- Known for creating jinxes and curses.

Midget, Eloise- A girl who had an acne problem and tried to curse them off, and as a result her nose fell off.

Milly- One of Newt Scamander's pet kneazles.

Mimsy-Porpington, Sir Nicholas de- The full name of the Gryffindor House Ghost (mostly known as Nearly Headless Nick). His head is barely connected to him, with about 1/2 an inch of skin; therefore never being let into the headless hunt; which he desires to join. He was hit with a blunt axe 45 times before dying.

Misericordia, Cordelia- Representatives for hags at the 14th century wizards council.

Moaning Myrtle- A ghost of a Hogwarts student who was killed by the Basilisk in a bathroom. She was very made fun of, and stalked the girl (Olive Hornby) who made her cry and go into the bathroom in the first place, until Olive complained to the Ministry of Magic, and was forced to live in her toilet. She helped Harry and Ron find out where the chamber of secrets was, and helped Harry in figuring out how to work the egg for the 2nd task in the Triwizard Tournament (along with helping him in the actual 2nd task, by telling him which way to go to get Ron).

Mockridge, Cuthbert- Head of the Goblin Liaison Office in the Ministry of Magic.

Montague- Chaser and Captain for the Slytherin quidditch team in Book 5. Also a member of Umbridge's Inquisitorial squad who Fred and George stuffed in a vanishing cabinet after trying to take points from them. He was found a few days later in a toilet.

Montgomery- Sisters who attend Hogwarts. Their brother was attacked by a werewolf after their mother refused to help death eaters. He died in St. Mungo's at the age of 5.

Moody, Alastor- Nicknamed Mad-Eye Moody. A retired auror from the ministry of magic who has a magical eye that can see through things. He took the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts in Book 4. He was attacked by Barty Crouch Jr. (see Crouch, Barty Jr.) and lived in a trunk under the imperius curse, while Crouch Jr. pretended to be him. He was let out after Dumbledore found out about Crouch. He is an active member of the Order of the Phoenix and fought in the Department of Mysteries in Book 5. Moody was killed in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and Umbridge had his eye in her office door, Harry later stole this to give Moody a buriel.

Moon- A student in Harry's year (House unknown).

Moony- Remus Lupin's (see Lupin, Remus J.) nickname at school.

Moor, Bodmin-The golden snitch evaded capture for six months on him in 1884, and both teams gave up because of the poor skills of their seekers.

Mopsus- Defeated the Seer Calchas.

Moran- Chaser for the Irish National Quidditch Team.

Morgan, Gwendolyn- Captain of the Holyhead Harpies when they lost to the Heidelberg Harriers. The captain of the other team them proposed to her. She then hit him with her broomstick.

Morgana- See Le Fe, Morgana

Morholt- Giant brother of the King of Ireland.

Mortlake- A man brought in for questioning to the ministry of magic for having odd ferrets made by experimental charms.

Mosag- Aragog's wife.

Mostafa, Hassan- The referee for the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Also Chairwizard of the International Associate of Quidditch.

Mr. Paws- One of Mrs. Figg's cats.

Mulciber- A death eater who specializes in the Imperius Curse. Was in Azkaban but escaped with other death eaters in Book 5. He fought for Voldemort in the department of mysteries at the end of Book 5.

Muldoon, Burdock- Chief of Wizard's Council 1448 to 1450. He declared that any creatures that walked on 2 legs was classified as a being, therefore excluding centaurs and mermaids.

Mullet- Chaser for the Irish National Quidditch Team.

Mumps, Zacharias- Wrote a description of Quidditch in the 14th century that resembles Quidditch today. He describe d it as oval shaped, five hundred feet long, and one hundred and eighty feet wide with a small circle in the center. He also described the players.

Munch, Eric- A security wizard at the Ministry of Magic checking wands and likes to read the daily prophet in Book 5. Also arrested Sturgis Podmore for trespassing in the ministry.

Muriel (Aunt)- Reffered to as "Our Great Auntie Muriel" and Fleur wears her goblin-made tiara for the wedding. Muriel is apparently is a memorable kisser and she lives near the Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole. At the wedding she is 107-years-old and described as having a beaky nose and red-rimmed eyes, and looking like a bad-tempered flamingo.

Murcus- Head of the mermaids that live in the Hogwarts lake.

Murray, Eunice- Seeker for the Montrose Magpies who asked for the snitch to be faster.

Myrtle- A ghost of a Hogwarts student who was killed by the Basilisk in a bathroom. She was very made fun of, and stalked the girl (Olive Hornby) who made her cry and go into the bathroom in the first place, until Olive complained to the Ministry of Magic, and was forced to live in her toilet. She helped Harry and Ron find out where the chamber of secrets was, and helped Harry in figuring out how to work the egg for the 2nd task in the Triwizard Tournament (along with helping him in the actual 2nd task, by telling him which way to go to get Ron).

N

Nagini- Voldemort's 12 foot long snake who may be a horcrux.

Nearly Headless Nick- The nickname of the Gryffindor house ghost. His head is barely connected to him, with about 1/2 an inch of skin; therefore never being let into the headless hunt; which he desires to join. He was hit with a blunt axe 45 times before dying.

Nettles, Madam Z- A witch from Topsham who used Kwikspell and claimed that it worked.

Nigellus, Phineas- The great-great grandfather of Sirius Black who was (as Sirius said) the least popular headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen. He has a portrait in Dumbledore's office as well as 12 Grimmauld Place. He was given instructions in Book 5 to tell Sirius that Arthur Weasley was injured working for the Order of the Phoenix.

Norbert- A dragon that Hagrid illegally hatched in Book 1. He was forced to send it to Romania with Charlie Weasley.

Norris, Mrs.- The best friend and cat of the caretaker Argus Filch. Helps him to find students and get them in trouble.

Nott, ?- A death eater who never went to Azkaban and went to Voldemort's rebirth party. Fought in the Department of Mysteries in Book 5. His son is a friend of Draco Malfoy's at Hogwarts (below).

Nott, Theodore- A "weedy-looking" student who hangs out with Draco Malfoy. He could see the thestrals, and he checked out quidditch through the ages (due back January 22). His father is a death eater (above).

Nutcombe, Honoria- Founded The Society for the Reformation of Hags. Was wizard of the month on J.K. Rowling's official site for August, 2004.

O

Oblansk- Bulgarian Minister of Magic. Is introduced in Book 4 by Cornelius Fudge who cannot pronounce his name.

Odo- A song that was about him dying Slughorn sang after they buried the dead Aragog. May also be Odo the Hero.

Ogden, Bob- The muggle born man in the pensive in Book 6. An employee for the department of Magical Law Enforcement. He went to see Morfin Gaunt about using magic on muggles. He sees Merope, Morfin, and Marvolo Gaunt in the House. This vision helps Harry see where Voldemort (Tom Riddle- Merope Gaunt's son- comes from).

Ogden, Tiberius- A wizard friend of Professor Tofty who tells him that Harry can produce a patronus. He is a Wizengamot elder who resigns after Umbridge becomes High Inquisitor.

Ogg- The gamekeeper at Hogwarts before Hagrid when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were students.

Oglethorpe, Dunbar- Chief of Q.U.A.B.B.L.E. (Quidditch Union for the Administration and Betterment of the British League and its Endeavors).

O'Hare, Darren- Keeper for the Kestrels and captain of the Irish National Quidditch team (though not the one in Book 4).

Olaf- Cousin of Goodwin Kneen; his cousin wrote to him about the game of "quidditch" (as it was known in the 12th century).

Oldridge, Chauncey- First known victim of dragon pox. Wizard of the month on J.K. Rowling's official site in July, 2005.

Oliphant, Gondoline- Studied the habits of trolls. Was the Wizard of the month on J.K. Rowling's official site for April, 2005.

Ollerton, Barnaby- Started the Cleansweep broom company with his brothers Bob and Bill (Below).

Ollerton, Bill- Started the Cleansweep broom company with his brothers Barnaby (above) and bob (below,)

Ollerton, Bob- Started the Cleansweep broom company with his brothers Barnaby and Bill (above).

Ollerton, Gifford- A famous giant slayer.

Ollivander, ?- An old man who owns the wand shop Ollivander and is known as the best wand maker in Brittain. He sells Harry his wand (along with Voldemort's, James Potter, and Lily's Evans). He also performs the weighing of the wands ceremony in Book 4 for the champions of the Triwizard tournament. He also disappears at the beginning of the second wizarding war. We find out in Deathly Hallows that he was kidnapped by Voldemort so he could learn about the wand connection between him and Harry and the Elder Wand.

Oona- Provided a local quidditch team with barrels to make the goal posts in the 10th century.

P

Padfoot- The nickname of Sirius Black given to him by his friends when he was at school.

Paracelsus- A person who appears on the first chocolate frog card and has a bust of him in the route from the Gryffindor common room to the owlery.

Parkin, Walter- A butcher who's children were the Wigtown wanderer's. He would stand on the side of the field with a butcher knife to scare the other team.

Parkinson, Pansy- A Slytherin girl in Harry's year who is friends with Draco Malfoy. She attended the Yule ball with Malfoy, and is often seen hanging around him. She was also in Umbridge's inquisitorial squad.

Patil, Padma- A Ravenclaw girl in Harry's year who is the twin sister of Gryffindor Pavarti Patil (below). She went to the Yule ball as Ron's date, and was made a prefect in Book 5. She and her sister are both members of the D.A. Her and her sister are said to be the prettiest girls in Harry's year.

Patil, Pavarti- A Gryffindor girl in Harry's year who has a twin sister in Ravenclaw; Padma Patil (above). She has long dark hair and is said to be the prettiest girl in their grade (along with her sister). She attended the Yule ball with Harry. Her favorite subject is divination, and her favorite teacher is Trelawney. She also joined the D.A. in Book 5.

Paws, Mr.- One of Mrs. Figg's cats.

Payne, ?- The site manager for the are where The Diggory's are staying at the Quidditch World Cup.

Peakes, Glanmore- Was famous for slaying a sea serpent.

Peakes, Jimmy- A boy described as short but broad-chested and in his third year. He made the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Peasegood, Abraham- A wizard who invented the game of Quodpot.

Peasegood, Arnold- Obliviator for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad in the Ministry of Magic.

Peeves- Also known as Peeves the Poltergeist; He is not a ghost, but according to J.K.R. he is like a bunch of souls in one who want to cause trouble. He likes to throw things around and play pranks on students and teachers. He is only afraid of the Bloody Baron, who can usually control him.

Penfriend- Not an actual name; This refers to the girl that Bill wrote to and invited Bill to come and visit her in Brazil. The Weasley's could not afford the trip, so she sent Bill a cursed hat the made his ears shrivel up.

Pennifold, Daisy- Made up the idea to make the quaffle fall slowly so it will not hit the floor of the quidditch pitch. Now, the modern quaffle is named after her.

Pennyfeather- A student at Hogwarts who's house in unknown.

Pepper, Octavius- A man who vanished in Book 6.

Perkins- A warlock who used to work with Mr. Weasley in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office (Mr. Weasley was promoted). He also lent Mr. Weasley tents for the Quidditch world cup.

Perks, Sally-Ann- A student in Harry's year who was sorted before him.

Pettigrew, Peter- Supposedly dead, a friend of James Potter when he was a student. He is an animagus; transforming into a rat. After Hogwarts, he joined Lord Voldemort and pretended to be in the Order of the Phoenix. He then betrayed James Potter and his wife, telling Voldemort where they were. He was their secret keeper for where they were hiding (this how he knew where they were). James and Lily were killed, and Voldemort lost his powers due to their son, Harry Potter. He then pretended to by Ron Weasley's pet rat until Book 3. He was forced to turn into his regular self by Sirius Black, who he framed making it seem that Black betrayed Harry's parents. He gave his hand to Voldemort for his rebirth. He is the one that found Voldemort and nursed him back to health.

Peverell- A pure blood family who's coat of arms was on the ring that Marvolo Gaunt showed Ogden inside the pensive. Marvolo Gaunt said that this ring had been in his family for generations, all pure blood.

Peverell, Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus - The original owners of the Deathly Hallows that are in the "The Tale of the three Brothers" by Beedle the Bard. They are all buried in the Godric's Hollow graveyard.

Philpott, Arkie- After tightened up security, this wizard got a probity probe stuck up his —.

Pig- The nickname of Ron's owl Pigwidgeon.

Pigwidgeon- Ron's small pet owl who was named by Ginny, nicknamed Pig.

Pilliwickle, Justus- Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the early and middle 20th century.

Pince, Madam Irma-The Hogwarts librarian that is said to have relationship with Filch.

Pinkstone, Carlotta- Famous for wanting to change the law from the International Confederation of Wizard's Statute of Secrecy and was for telling muggles about wizards.

Pittiman, Randolphus- Wrote about Uric the Oddball.

Platt, Yardley- A famous goblin killer.

Plumpton, Roderick- The seeker for England's National Quidditch team and on the Tutshill Tornadoes. He holds the record for the fastest time catching the snitch; 3.5 seconds.

Plunkett, Mirabella- Fell in love with a merman, and transformed herself into a paddock when he refused to marry her.

Podmore, Sir Patrick Delaney- Leader of the Headless Hunt who keeps declining Nearly Headless Nick into the Headless Hunt.

Podmore, Sturgis- A member of the Order of the Phoenix and of the Advanced Guard that went to get Harry from the Dursley's in Book 5. He is charged with trespassing into the ministry of magic and at attempted Robbery. He is convicted and was sentenced to 6 months in Azkaban.

Pokeby, Gulliver- Author of "Why I Didn't Die When The Augurey Cried" and was on a chocolate frog card for knowing a lot about birds and the first wizard to ever discover what the Augury's song meant.

Poliakoff- A student from Durmstrang who is ignored by Karkaroff (like the others) because he is busy with the champion Victor Krum. Karkaroff asked Victor Krum if he would like some wine, and he said no. Poliakoff said he would, and Karkaroff yelled at him saying that he did not need any.

Polkiss, Piers- A rat faced scrawny boy who is Dudley Dursley's best friend and in his gang.

Pomfrey, Poppy- Known as Madam Pomfrey to students and is the Hogwarts Nurse.

Pontner, Roddy- Made a bet with Ludo Bagman at the Quidditch World Cup.

Porpington, Sir Nicholas de Mimsey- Another way to say the name of Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor House Ghost. His head is barely connected to him, with about 1/2 an inch of skin; therefore never being let into the headless hunt; which he desires to join. He was hit with a blunt axe 45 times before dying.

Pontner, Roddy- Famous quidditch player from Russia.

Potter, Albus Severus- Son of Ginny and Harry Potter.

Potter, Harry James- Harry James Potter is the most important character in the entire Harry Potter series (even the book is named after him!). He has jet black hair, is very skinny, has big green eyes, looks very much like his father James Potter, has circular glasses, and has a lighting bolt scar across his head as a result of the attack of Lord Voldemort. He is the son of Lily and James Potter, both members of the Order of the Phoenix. He was orphaned when he was about 1 years old, and grew up with his Aunt and Uncle. He did not know he was a wizard until he was 11, when Hagrid came to get him and take him to Hogwarts. He is the only known person to have ever survived the killing curse, throwing Voldemort to his downfall. A prophecy states that he is the only one who can defeat Voldemort. Harry Potter is also the godson of Sirius Black (that being how he is related to the Blacks- not blood related).

Potter, James Sirius- Son of Harry and Ginny Potter.

Potter, James- James Potter is the father of Harry Potter. He was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He was best friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew when he attended school. He was a bit of a troublemaker in school, landing himself in detention quite a bit. He also played chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team. His nickname in school was Prongs (by his closest friends) because he could turn into a stag. He along with his wife Lily Potter (below) were murdered by Lord Voldemort in attempt to get to their son; Harry.

Potter, Lily- Daughter of Ginny and Harry Potter.

Potter, Lily- (maiden name: Lily Evans) Lily Potter is the mother of Harry Potter. She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and the wife of James Potter (above). She was quite popular in school, and was muggle born. She, like Harry, was in the Slug Club. According to Slughorn, she was good at everything (that had to do with school). Her along with her husband were killed by Lord Voldemort in attempt to get their son, Harry. She would not let Voldemort kill Harry, so he killed her. This made a protective shield around Harry so Voldemort could not kill him. This spell was then broken in Book 4 when Voldemort took Harry's blood so that he could now kill him.

Potts, Nugent- Quidditch referee in 1894 who was hit by an arrow from a fan.

Prang, Ernie- The driver of the knight bus.

Prewett, Fabian- Was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. It took 5 death eaters to kill him and his brother Gideon. Was the brother of Molly Weasley.

Prewett, Gideon- Was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. It took 5 death eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian. Was the brother of Molly Weasley.

Prewett, Molly- The maiden name of Molly Weasley (see Weasley, Molly).

Prince, Eileen- The mother of Severus Snape who was a witch.

Pringle, Apollyon- The caretaker of Hogwarts when Mrs. and Mr. Weasley attended.

Pritchard, Graham- A boy sorted into Slytherin in Book 4.

Prod, D. J.- Wrote to quikspell about how he took the quikspell course and how it worked.

Prongs- The nickname of James Potter when he was at school by his friends.

Proudfoot- An auror who is stationed in Hogsmeade along with Tonks, Savage, and Dawlish in Book 6.

Ptolemy- One of the only cards that Ron does not have in his collection (along with Agrippa).

Pucey, Adrian- A chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Puddifoot, Madam- Owns a tea shop in Hogsmeade. Her tea shop is a popular place for couples.

Purkiss, Doris- The quibbler printed an issue in which she wrote in to; saying that who everybody thought was Sirius Black was actually Stubby Boardman, who was the lead singer in a band called the Hobgoblins.

Pye, Augustus- Trainee healer at St. Mungo's who tried to heal Arthur Weasley. It was him who had the idea of using stitches on Mr. Weasley's snake bite.

Q

Quigley- Beater for the Irish National Quidditch Team.

Quirke, Orla- A girl sorted into Ravenclaw in Book 4.

Quirell, Quirinus- Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in book 1. While traveling he encountered Lord Voldemort. Voldemort possessed his body and had his head in the back of Quirrel's, He wore a turban to hid Voldemort. Quirell tried to do many things to Harry. He tried to knock him off his broomstick, and let a troll out of the dungeons as a distraction so he could try and get the Sorcerer's stone. He reached it at the end of Book 1. Harry then got to where he was, and got the sorcerer's stone. Quirell then tried to attack Harry, but when Harry touched him, Quirell died. Voldemort then escaped his body and fled.

Quong Po- Studied the Chinese fireball dragon and discovered their uses of their powdered eggs.

R

Rabnott, Modesty- Tried to stop Barberus Bragge from using the Golden Snidget; thinking that it was harmful to the bird (which it was). The Modesty Rabnott Golden Snidget Preserve is named after her.

Rackharrow, Urquhart- Inventor of the entrail-expelling curse. Their portrait hangs in the Dai Llewelllyn ward at St. Mungo's Hospital.

Radford, Mnemone - Developed Memory Modifying Charms and was the first Ministry of Magic Obliviator.

Radulf- A blacksmith who had to play "catcher" for a local queerditch match after the regular catcher could not go.

Ragnok- A goblin.

Rastrick, Xavier- A wizard famous for disappearing while tap dancing who was never seen again.

Ravenclaw, Helena (The Grey Lady)- The daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, she stole her mothers diadem to become more clever and smarter than her mother. Then she was murdered by the Bloody Baron who loved her. The Ravenclaw house ghost now.

Ravenclaw, Rowena- One of the founders of Hogwarts who valued intelligence. She had a diadem that was said to make you more clever, this later became one of Voldemort's horcruxes.

Riddle, Tom Marvolo- A Slytherin boy who is heir to Slytherin and who turned into Lord Voldemort. He formed a tight knit group of friends while at Hogwarts that later became his first death eaters. He was probably one of the smarter Hogwarts students ever. He also turned Hagrid in for taking care of the monster in the chamber of secrets, where it was actually him. He then received a special award for services to the school. He was raised in a muggle orphanage because his mother died giving birth to him. He then killed his father and grandparents because they were scum muggles that he hated. He lost all of his powers when he tried to kill Harry Potter, and got them back in Book 4. He was then at large in Books 5 and 6. There was a prophecy made about him that Harry Potter was the only one that could kill him; saying that neither can live while the other survives. He has 7 horcurx, 2 of which were already destroyed by Harry and Voldemort.

Riddle, Tom- The muggle father of Tom Marvolo Riddle (above). He was never in love with Tom's mother, but was under a love potion. When she took him off the potion he ran away from her, leaving her forever. He was killed by his son, along with the deaths of his parents.

Riddle, ?- The parents of Tom Riddle (above) and the grandparents of Tom Marvolo Riddle. They were killed by their grandson, along with the death of their son.

Ridgebit, Harvey- A Dragonologist who caught first Peruvian Vipertooth and established world's largest dragon sanctuary in Romania.

Robards, Gawain- Replaced Rufus Scrimgeor as Head of the Auror Office of the Ministry of Magic.

Roberts, ?- A muggle man who was thrown into the air along with his wife and kids at the Quidditch World Cup by death eaters. He was also the muggle who was in charge of the area where the Weasley's tent was located.

Robins, Demelza- A girl on the Gryffindor quidditch team as a chaser in Book 6 who was particularly good at dodging bludgers.

Ronan- A centaur who Harry talked to when he went into the forbidden forest as detention in Book 1. He was also there when he went back into the forest to see Grawp in Book 5.

Rookwood, Augustus- A death eater who used to work in the Department of Mysteries. He was betrayed by Karkaroff, and this was how he was found out to be a death eater. He went to Azkaban, but escaped with the mass breakout in Book 5. He fought in the Department of Mysteries in Book 5 for Voldemort.

Rosier - One of the earliest Death Eaters.

Rosier, Druella- Druella married a great-grandson of Phineas Nigellus Black. Her children were Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange, Andromeda (Black) Tonks, and Narcissa (Black) Malfoy.

Rosier, Evan- Death Eater killed along with Wilkes by Aurors.

Rosmerta, Madam- The owner of the 3 Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. She is said to be quite pretty, and Ron fancies her. In Book 6, she gave Katie the cursed necklace because she was under the imperius curse.

Ryan, Barry- Keeper for the Irish National Quidditch team.

S

Sanguini- A friend of Slughorn's who was at one of the parties Slughorn threw.

Sanguina, Carmilla- A vampire who bathed in blood to retain her beauty.

Savage- An aurora who is stationed in Hogsmeade in Book 6 along with Tonks, Savage, Proudfoot, and Dawlish.

Sawbridge, Almerick- Conquered a troll that caused trouble at the Wye River.

Scabior- One of the "snatchers" who captured Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean Thomas, and Griphook and took them to the Malfoy mansion.

Scamander, Newton (Newt) Artemis Fido- Born in 1897 as the son of a hippogriff breeder (which is where he got his taste for magical creatures). He joined the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, working as a House-Elf relocater. He was then moved to the beast division. He did many things, such as make the Werewolf Register in 1947 and the Ban on Experimental breeding in Britain. He left this all to study magical creatures, which led him to write Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. He has a wife Porpentina, live in Dorset, and pet kneazles.

Scamander, Porpentina- The wife of Newt Scamander who lives in Dorset and have pet kneazles.

Scamander, Rolf- A famous naturalist who is the grandson of Newt Scamander and he marrys Luna Lovegood.

Schmidt, Bruno- A child from Germany who killed an Erkling by hitting it over the head with a cauldron (erklings lure in children with their screeches).

Scrimgeour, Rufus- Former Head of the Aurora Office of the Ministry of Magic who replaced Cornelius Fudge as minister of magic. Was murdered in Deathly Hallows.

Scrimgeour, Brutus- Author of The Beater's Bible. (may be related to Rufus Scrimgeour, above)

Selwyn- A Death Eater who gave his wand to Voldemort and was later seen at Xenophilius Lovegood house when he claimed to have captured Harry. The Selwyns are a well-known pureblood family.

Shacklebolt, Kingsley- A tall black aurora who has a deep voice and in the Order of the Phoenix. He was in charge of the hunt for Sirius Black, leading them on saying that he was hiding somewhere far away (where he knew he was in Grimmauld Place). He was part of the Advanced Guard that came to get Harry from the Dursley's house in Book 5. Fought in the Department of Mysteries in Book 5, and is the muggle Prime Minister's secretary (for safety of him). Was made the temporary, then permanent Minister for Magic at the end of Deathly Hallows. His lynx patronus saved many people at Bill and Fleurs wedding when he warned of the Death Eaters approaching.

Shimpling, Derwent- A wizard comedian who ate an entire Venemous Tentacula as a bet and survived.

Shingleton, Gaspard- Inventor of the Self-Stirring Cauldron.

Shunpike, Stan- Conductor of the knight bus who pretended to be the youngest minister of magic he wasn't to impress a veela. He was arrested in Book 6 on charges of working with the death eaters.

Sinistra, Aurora- The female Astronomy teacher at Hogwarts.

Skeeter, Rita- A reporter for the daily prophet who wrote horrible stories about Harry in Book 4. She was banned from Hogwarts, but still got stories from it. She was discovered by Hermione Granger to be an animagus as a beetle. Hermione told her that if she wrote any more stores she would tell the Ministry that she was an animagus. Hermione forced her to write a good story about Harry in Book 5, which changed the view of many wizards about Harry.

Skively, Harold- Wrote to the Daily Prophet, and suggested that the Wizarding community celebrate a day to honor Merlin, because he could use an extra holiday in August.

Slinkhard, Wilbert- Author of Defensive Magical Theory that was assigned for Umbridge in Book 5.

Slooper, Jack- Replaces one of the Weasley twins position of beater on the Gryffindor team after they are given a lifelong ban on playing by Umbridge.

Slughorn, Horace- The potions teacher in Book 6 after Snape becomes Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He has a special group called the Slug Club that consists of his favorite students. He has great connections to students who used to be in the slug club. He came out of retirement thinking he would be safe at Hogwarts (after Harry convinced him to). Former head of Slytherin House (and probably the new one in Book 7).

Slytherin, Salazar- One of the founders of Hogwarts who preferred pure blood and cunning students among the rest. He left the school before it was finished being done, due to a row he had with Godric Gryffindor. He was a parselmouth who, before leaving, made a secret chamber called the Chamber of Secrets. Legend said that only the heir to Slytherin would be able to open it and release the monster within (and the legend turned out to be true).

Smethley, Veronica- A fan of Lockhart who wrote him letters.

Smethwyk, Elliot- Created the cushioning charm for the broomsticks.

Smethwyk, Hippocrates- Keeper in charge of the Dai Llewellyn ward at St. Mungo's.

Smethwyk, Leopoldina- First British witch to referee a quidditch game.

Smith, Hepzibah- A witch who had Tom Riddle over to her house many times, usually on business (Tom them worked in Borgin and Burkes). She showed him a silver cup with 2 finely wrought handles, and said that it belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, and that she was the heir to Hufflepuff. She also showed him a golden locket that had a S with serpent letters that had belonged to Salazar Slytherin. She died 2 days after this after supposedly being murdered by her house elf Hokey, and her 2 items were missing (But was really Tom Riddle who killed her for her special items and then taken them).

Smith, Zacharias- A Hufflepuff boy who is the chaser for the Hufflepuff quidditch team. He is also a member of the D.A. Ron, Fred, George, and Harry do not like him very much for his attitude. He was also the announcer for a Slytherin-Gryffindor quidditch game, in which he was very rude to Gryffindor.

Snape, Severus- The Potions teacher from Books 1 through 5. He never liked Harry, due to the fact that he was an enemy of James Potter. He was always into the Dark Arts, becoming a death eater after graduating from Hogwarts. He joined the Order of the Phoenix and made an unbreakable vow with Narcissa Malfoy, saying that he would have to protect her son Draco in Book 6. He became a spy for Dumbledore on Voldemort, therefore not being arrested for being a death eater. He then became the potions teacher at Hogwarts, and always wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but was never given it by Dumbledore. In book 6 he was given the job. At the end of Book 6, he kills Albus Dumbledore. In the seventh book we see Snape's true colors and that he loved Lily Evans Potter and never wanted her dead. His patronus is a doe, which was also hers. He was murdered in Deathly Hallows by Lord Voldemort to gain possesion of the Elder Wand.

Snape, Tobias- The muggle father of Severus Snape.

Snowy- One of Mrs. Figg's cats.

Snuffles- The name that Sirius tells Harry, Ron, and Hermione to call him when they are talking to him in public.

Spinett, Alicia- A Gryffindor girl two years older than Harry who was on the reserve team for quidditch the year before Harry came to Hogwarts, and on the Quidditch team from books 1 through 5. She was also a member of the D.A.

Spore, Phyllida- Author of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.

Sprout, Pomona- Head of Hufflepuff house and teacher of Herbology.

Stainwright, Erica- 1950s housekeeping guru who made fortune selling 'cleaning' potions that really generated more mould and grime.

Stalk, Blenheim- Author of "Muggles Who Notice" and is an expert on Muggles.

Starkey, Hesper- A witch who studied how different phases in the moon affects potions.

Stebbins, ?- A student who gets in trouble after overhearing Karkaroff talk to Snape in Book 4.

Stebbins, ?- A student in James Potter's year who Professor Flitwick specifically tells to put down his quill after the O.W.L. is over (Harry sees this in the pensive). This may perhaps be the father of the Stebbins above.

Stimpson, Patricia- A witch in Fred and George's year who had a breakdown during her O.W.L.

Stroulger, Edgar- Inventor of the Sneakoscope.

Strout, Miriam- The healer in charge of the Janus Thickey ward at St. Mungo's In this ward are Lockhart, Bode, Agnus (the lady with all the hair that barked like a dog), and Alice and Frank Longbottom. She was charged by the Ministry of Magic after Bode died in his bed after being strangled by a Devil's Snare plant. She was suspended on pay.

Stump, Grogan- Minister of Magic in 1811. He said that a being is anything that can understand wizarding laws. He then created 3 main departments for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, which were Being, Beast, and Spirit.

Summerbee, Felix- Inventor of the cheering charm (and perhaps had something to do with the lucky potion; Felix Felicis-though not confirmed, being that Felix is a fairly common name). Was wizard of the month of May 2004 and of May 2005.

Summberby, ?- The Hufflepuff seeker after Cedric Diggory died.

Summers, ?- A boy who ended up in the hospital wing after trying to take aging potion to get across Dumbledore's age line to enter the Triwizard Tournament in Book 4.

Sweeting, Havelock- An expert on unicorns.

Switch, Emeric- Author of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

Sykes, Jocunda- First person to fly over the Atlantic on a Broom.

T

Tatting, ?- One of the owners of a wizarding dress shop Twilfitt and Tatting's. (though not confirmed).

Tenebrus- The first thestral that was born in the forbidden forest.

Thickey, Janus- A wizard who wrote a note to his wife telling her that he had been eaten by a lethifold, where he was actually living with another women not far away. There is also a ward in St. Mungo's named after him.

Thicknesse, Pius- Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until the death of Rufus Scrimgeour, after which he became Minister for Magic. He had been placed under the Imperius Curse by the Death Eater Yaxley earlier in the summer, which meant that control of the Ministry was effectively in the hands of Voldemort.

Thomas, Dean- Dean Thomas is a half-blood who is in Harry's year (and also in Gryffindor, meaning that he shares a dormitory with Harry). His true biography is never described in the books. His father was a wizard (though Dean and his mother never knew it) who walked out on him and his mother when he was young. His mother then remarried and had other children. Dean was raised by his mother and his step father. His true father was killed by death eaters after refusing to give them information. (Thomas may not be his real name, Dean's name may be the name of his father or his step father) He is the best friend of Seamus Finnigan, and is a member of the D.A. He played chaser for a while in Book 6 while Katie Bell was in the hospital wing. He is also a good artist. He was also dating Ginny Weasley in part of Book 6.

Thomas, ?- The father of Dean Thomas who never told his wife that he was a wizard. He walked out on his family when Dean was young and was killed by death eaters, after refusing to give them information.

Thruston, Orsino- Plays drums in the wizarding band The Weird Sisters.

Thurkell, Thaddeus- Has 7 squib sons and turned them into hedgehogs.

Tibbles- Mrs. Figg's cat who she put on the lookout to keep watch of Harry Potter.

?, Tiberius- (Tibirius may be first or last name). The uncle of Cormac McLaggen who was in the Slug Club when he attended Hogwarts. Seems to be friends of people of high ranks in the ministry; including Rufus Srimgeour (and a wizard by the name of Bertie Higgs). Works in the ministry of magic.

Timms, Agatha- Made a bet with Ludo Bagman at the Quidditch world cup.

Tofty, ?- A wizard who is a member of the group that examines students for their O.W.L.'s. He tests Harry in Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. He appeared to be the oldest one there.

Toke, Tilly- Saved a beach of muggles from a dragon, and then swiped their memories afterward. He was awarded an Order of Merlin First class for this.

?, Tom- The innkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron.

Tonks, Andromeda- Sirius Black's favorite cousin and mother of Nymphadora Tonks (maiden name Black). Married a muggle man Ted Tonks, and was removed from the family tree. She is the sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy.

Tonks, Nymphadora- Preferred to be called Tonks, and is a Metamorphmagus (meaning that she can change her appearance at will). She is an auror who works for the ministry of magic and is also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She was part of the Advanced Guard that came to get Harry from the Dursleys in Book 5. She is Sirius Black's first cousin once removed. She is a young witch (probably in her twenties). She fought in the Department of Mysteries in Book 5 and was injured. After the death of Sirius she changed a lot. She was a lot more depressed and her patronus changed. Harry thought that the reason for this was that she had been in love with Sirius. The truth was that she had fallen in love with Remus Lupin, but he did not want her to be with him; saying that he was too old, too poor, and too dangerous because he is a werewolf. Married Lupin in Deathly Hallows and had a son Teddy Lupin but was murdered in Deathly Hallows by her aunt Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tonks, Ted- The muggle father of Nymphadora Tonks and the husband of Andromeda Tonks. According to his daughter, he is a slob. He had fair hair and a large stomach. Was killed in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

Toothill, Alberta- A famous duelist.

Toots, Tilden- Radio Personality You can listen to Toots' radio show by turning on the radio in the "Extras" page of JKR's website.

Towler, Kenneth- A boy who Fred and George played a joke on in their O.W.L. year.

Travers, ?- One of the death eaters who killed Marlene McKinnon and her family.

Trelawney, Cassandra- A famous seer and great-great grandmother of Sibyll Trelawney.

Trelawney, Sibyll- The Divination teacher at Hogwarts who made the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort; which she said to Dumbledore while in an interview for the job as Divination teacher. She was hired and worked at Hogwarts for sixteen years (as of Book 6). She does not seem very good at what she teaches, except for her few prophecies that she has made. She was fired by Umbridge in Book 5, but was later given the job back in Book 6.

Tremlett, Donaghan- The muggle born bass player for the wizarding band The Weird Sisters.

Trevor- The toad of Neville Longbottom.

Trimble, Quentin- Author of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection.

Troy, ?- A chaser on the Irish National Quidditch Team.

Tufty- One of Mrs. Figg's cats.

Tugwood, Sacharissa- The first to use beauty potions. She was also the founder of bubotuber pus to use on pimples.

Turpin, Lisa- A girl in Harry's year who was sorted into Ravenclaw in Book 1.

Twiddle, Mallory- Mallory Twiddle wrote a letter to the Daily Prophet, complaining that Gringotts was using Sphinxes to guard its high security vaults. He had encountered one and had spent an hour trying to figure out its riddles. Eventually, the Sphinx chased him out of the bank.

Twilfitt, ?- One of the owners of a wizarding dress shop Twilfitt and Tatting's. (though not confirmed).

Twonk, Norvel- Was killed saving a muggle child from a manticore.

Twycross, Wilkie- The ministry apparation instructor.

U

Ugga- Played quidditch for a Yorkshire team.

Umbridge, Dolores Jane- Previous to being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts in Book 5, she worked for Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic. She first started out as a teacher at Hogwarts, and then was made the High Inquisitor by Fudge. They then made up a number of ridiculous educational decrees, the final one being that she was made headmistress of Hogwarts after Dumbledore left. As a teacher, she did not let students use magic in her class (because she thought that they would raid against the ministry). She also gave out rather cruel detentions, making students write on paper with their own blood, which she bewitched the pen to cut the students hand open and the blood came from that. She forced Harry to take him to the weapon that she thought Dumbledore was trying to use against the ministry. Harry and Hermione brought her to Grawp (the giant) and the centaurs came and ran her away. She reappeared in the Ministry of Magic in book 6. She also admitted to being the ones that sent the dementors on Harry in Book 5.

Umfraville, Quintius- Wrote The Noble Sport of Warlocks which has descriptions from quidditch in his times.

Uric the Oddball- A very odd wizard who was famous for wearing a jellyfish as a hat, among other odd things.

Urquhart- Slytherin Quidditch captain in HBP.

V

Vablatsky, Cassandra- Seer and author of Unfogging the Future.

Vaisey- Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team, but was hit by a Bludger just before the match with Gryffindor in HBP

Vance, Emmeline- She is described as a stately looking witch. A member of the Order of the Phoenix in both wizarding wars. She was part of the advanced guard that brought Harry from the Dursley's to Grimmauld Place. She was murdered by death eaters in the second wizarding war.

Vane, Romilda- A girl with dark eyes and long black hair who likes Harry (is in Ginny's year). She sent him some sweets with a love potion in them. Hermione told Harry not to eat them, so he didn't. Ron, however, did eat them a few weeks later (not knowing about the potion). He walked around school for about 1/2 a day thinking he was in love with Romilda.

Varney, Herbert- A vampire who drank the blood of women in London in the 1800′s. Was captured and killed by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Vector, Septima- Hermione's Arithmancy teacher at Hogwarts.

? Verity- (Verity may be first or last name). A young witch with short blonde hair who works at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

Violet- A witch who's portrait hangs near the great hall. She is a friend of the fat lady and often appears in their portrait.

Viridian, Vindictus- Author of Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More).

Voldemort, Lord- The name chosen by Tom Riddle to call himself. A Slytherin boy who is heir to Slytherin (real name: Tom Marvolo Riddle) He formed a tight knit group of friends while at Hogwarts that later became his first death eaters. He was probably one of the smarter Hogwarts students ever. He also turned Hagrid in for taking care of the monster in the chamber of secrets, where it was actually him. He then received a special award for services to the school. He was raised in a muggle orphanage because his mother died giving birth to him. He then killed his father and grandparents because they were scum muggles that he hated. He lost all of his powers when he tried to kill Harry Potter, and got them back in Book 4. He was then at large in Books 5 and 6. There was a prophecy made about him that Harry Potter was the only one that could kill him; saying that neither can live while the other survives. He has 7 horcurx, 2 of which were already destroyed by Harry and Voldemort.

Volkov- Beater for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team.

Vulchanov- Beater for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team.

W

Wadcock, Joscelind- Chaser for the Puddlemere United quidditch team.

Waffling, Adalbert- Author of Magical Theory.

Wagstaff, "Honest Willy"- Street peddler who was accused by the Ministry of selling defective wands in Diagon Alley. The wands caused burns to a number of people. Wagstaff was also accused of selling loose-bottomed cauldrons

Wagtail, Myron- Lead singer in the wizarding band the weird sisters.

Warbeck, Celestina- A witch singer who Mrs. Weasley is a fan of (and Fleur Delacour hates). She is a singer for the WWN.

Warrington, C- The chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was at least 17 in book 4, because he entered his name in the Goblet of Fire. He is described by Dean Thomas as being a sloth. He checked out quidditch through the ages (due back December 5th).

Watkins, Fabius- Captain and Chaser for the Montrose Magpies. Died in freak collision with a helicopter.

Weasley, Arthur- The husband of Molly Weasley and father of all of the Weasley kids. He worked in the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. He was then promoted in Book 6 to head the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. He is very fascinated by muggles, and his biggest ambition is to find out how an airplane flies. Also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He was hurt in Book 5 after being bit by a Snake, and spent several weeks in St. Mungo's. He fully recovered and went back to work. He has red hair, is tall and slim, and wears glasses. He is a distant cousin to Sirius Black, along with his children and his wife. (he is a second cousin once removed).

Weasley, Bill- The oldest son of Molly and Arthur Weasley (and the oldest Weasley child). He used to work in Egypt as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Once Voldemort came back, he left Egypt and came to work at the Gringotts in London. He then lived with his parents and was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He is engaged to Fleur Delacour, and was bitten by a werewolf in Book 6. He may not become a full werewolf, seeing that the werewolf who bit him was in his wizard state at the time. According to Lupin, he may have some wolfish qualities. His face was also severely scarred by the werewolf. He is 9 years older than Ron. He has red hair with a ponytail. While at Hogwarts, he was a prefect and became head boy. He was born on November 29, 1970. He lives at the burrow, along with the rest of his family (excluding his 2 brothers Percy and Charlie, and sometimes his brothers Fred and George live in a flat above their joke shop.)

Weasley, Charlie- The second oldest Weasley child. He lives in Romania and works with Dragons there. He is described to be a bit shorted and broader, like the twins, and of course, he has red hair. He is a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and was born on December 12, 1972 and began Hogwarts in 1984. He was the seeker and captain of the quidditch team before Harry came (he graduated Hogwarts the year before Harry and Ron came). He was also a prefect.

Weasley, Fred and George- The 3rd and 4th children of Arthur and Molly Weasley, and twin brothers. Together, they were mischievous makers at Hogwarts. They started selling things at Hogwarts; such as ways to get out of class and other practical jokes. They were also the beaters on the Gryffindor quidditch team from Books 1 through 5 (they were thrown off in Book 5 by Umbridge). After they leave Hogwarts (literally leave- jumped on their broomsticks and flew away because they hated Umbridge) they started their joke shop with the money that Harry Potter gave them (1,000 galleons- his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament). They called their joke shop Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Their joke shop seems to be doing really well in Book 6, although all the things from their shop are banned at Hogwarts. It is unknown if they joined the Order of the Phoenix after they left Hogwarts. Their birthday is April 1st, April fools day. They used to live at the Burrow, but now live in a flat above their joke shop. George lost an ear in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and Fred was killed in the final battle.

Weasley, Ginevra (Ginny)- The youngest Weasley child and their only daughter. She was born on August 11, 1981 and lives at the burrow, along with the rest of her family (excluding her 2 brothers Percy and Charlie, and sometimes her brothers Fred and George live in a flat above their joke shop). She is said to be very pretty, and is said to look the most like her brothers Fred and George. She has had many boyfriends in her school career, including Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, and Harry Potter. She had always had a crush on Harry since Book 2, but become a lot less shy towards him in Book 4. She played seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team after Harry was kicked off in Book 5. She then tried out for chaser and made it in Book 6 (after Harry was allowed to play again). Harry was then given detention in book 6, so he could not play seeker for the final matches. Ginny then took over for seeker again, and Dean Thomas played chaser for her. She was also taken over by Tom Riddle's diary and forced to open the chamber of secrets. She was saved by Harry before Voldemort took full control of her, so that she would die and he wouldn't.

Weasley, Molly- She is the mother of all the Weasley children and the wife of Arthur Weasley. She also thinks of Harry as a son to her. Her maiden name was Prewett, and her two brothers Gideon and Fabian Prewett were killed by death eaters. This is probably why she is so shaken up about half her family being in the Order of the Phoenix (along with herself). She is very loving and always knits sweaters for her children, and sends them cakes and fun treats on holidays. She has read hair just like her children and her husband, and is short, plump, and very kind. Her greatest fear (her boggart) is to see her whole family dead. She is Sirius Black's cousin by marriage (to Arthur Weasley).

Weasley, Percy- The 3rd oldest Weasley child who is very focused on his career. Even at Hogwarts, he was a prefect and head boy, taking his duties very seriously. He is tall with red hair. He has a major fight with his father in Book 5 about the return of Voldemort (Percy thought his father was lying). He left the house, and did not talk to his family all that year. He returned in Book 6 to his family after seeing that Harry was not lying about Voldemort being back. He used to work for Barty Crouch Sr. (who knew Percy as Whetherby). He was questioned about the where-abouts of Crouch after he disappeared. In Book 5 he was promoted to the secretary of Cornelius Fudge (because Fudge knew the Weasleys were close to Dumbledore- except for Percy).

Weasley, Ronald (Ron)- The second youngest child in the Weasley family and the youngest boy. He is the best friend of Harry Potter, and goes with him on almost all of his adventures. He lives at the Burrow and often has Harry over to stay. He, like Harry, greatly dislikes Draco Malfoy. He has red hair like the rest of his family and is terrified by Spiders. He was one of the first people to join the D.A. and fought in the department of mysteries in Book 5. He is keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in Book 5. He is tall, thin, and has freckles. It has always been a bit obvious that he likes Hermione Granger, but he dated Lavender Brown in Book 6. They broke up near the end of the book, and he and Hermione seemed to get along better than ever.

OTHER WEASLEYS

Weasley, Bilius- Last name is probably either Weasley or Prewett, but he is the uncle of Ron Weasley who saw the grim and died within 24 hours.

Weasley, Fleur (Delacour)- See Fleur Delacour

Weasley, Grandfather- Not sure if his last name was either Weasley or Prewett, but he gave Ron his chess set.

Weasley, Hermione (Granger)- See Hermione Granger

Weasley, Hugo - son of Ron & Hermione Weasley

(Weasley), Mafalda- Last name is not Weasley. She was a distant cousin of Ron who was in Slytherin House. (She was cut from Book 1).

Weasley, Rose - Daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley

(Weasley), Second Cousin- The second cousin of Molly (last name is not Weasley, but a name is not given, so we put him here). His daughter Mafalda is in Slytherin (She was cut from the 1st book).

Weasley, Septimus- The husband of Cedrella Black, father of Arthur Weasley.

Weasley, Victoire – Eldest daughter of Bill & Fleur Weasley; in September of 2017 she is in her seventh year at Hogwarts.

Weatherby- The name that Mr. Crouch Sr. calls Percy Weasley.

Wellbeloved, Dorcas- Founder of the Society for Distressed Witches.

Wendelin the Weird- A witch who enjoyed being burned at the stake, so she let people see her do magic, and then put a charm around her so she would not die in the flames.

Wenlock, Bridget- First to discover the magical properties of the number 7. J.K. Rowling's wizard of the month for August, 2005.

Whimple, Gilbert- A wizard who works for the Committee on Experimental Charms (he has horns on his head- probably due to some experimental charms).

Whisp, Kennilworthy- Author of Quidditch Through the Ages, The Wonder of Wigtown Wanderers, He Flew like a Madman, and Beating the Bludgers- A Study of Defense Strategies in Quidditch. Is a fan of the Wigtown Wanderers and likes backgammon, vegetarian cooking, and collecting vintage broomsticks.

Whitby, Kevin- A boy sorted into Hufflepuff in Book 4.

Whitehorn, Devlin- Founder of the Nimbus Broom Company.

Wiblin, Samson- A duelist who lost All-England competition for dueling in 1430.

Widdershins, Willy- A wizard who set up regurgitating toilets in book 5. He later in the book tipped off Umbridge that there was a meeting held for the D.A. there, therefore not being sent to prison.

Wiggleswade, Dempster - Writer for the Daily Prophet's problem page

Wigworthy, Wilhelm- Author of Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles.

Wildsmith, Ignatia- Invented floo powder.

Wilfred the Wistful- There is a statue of him in Hogwarts.

Wilkies, ?- A death eater who was killed by aurors.

?, Will- Stole toads from another wizard. Mundungus Fletcher then stole them from him, and sold them back to him, making quite a profit.

Williams, Benjy- Seeker for Puddlemere United

Williamson, ?- Came down to the Department of Mysteries with Fudge after the fight in there had happened in Book 5. He wore scarlet robes and his hair in a ponytail.

Willis, Heliotrope- Witch; leader of the Troll Rights Movement

Wimple, Gilbert- Ministry wizard in the Committe on Experimental Charms

Winky- The house elf that was let go by Barty Crouch Sr. after failing her job to keep his criminal son in their tent at the Quidditch world cup. She then went to work in the Hogwarts kitchens. She is a friend of Dobby who is always upset and drunk, due to her depression in the death of her masters and being released.

Wintringham, Herman- Plays lute in the wizarding band the Weird Sisters.

Withers, Lord Stoddard- A breeder of flying horses He tried to create a sport between quidditch and polo played on horses, but it never became popular.

Wood, Oliver- A Gryffindor boy 4 years older than Harry. He was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team from books 1 through 4, and played keeper. Once he graduated from Hogwarts, he signed onto the Puddlemere United reserve team.

Worme, Augustus- Editor at Obscurus Books who published Newt Scamander's book Fantastic Beasts and where to Find Them.

Wormtail- The name that Peter Pettigrew's friends called him at Hogwarts, and what Voldemort calls him now (See Pettigrew, Peter).

Worple, Eldred- An old friend of Slughorn who is the author of Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires. He was at one the parties that Slughorn threw.

Wright, Bowman- Created the golden snitch.

Wronski, Josef- A Polish seeker who invented the Wronski Feint.

X

None

Y

Yaxley, ?- A death eater who was never sent to Azkaban.

Yaxley, Lysandra- Wife of Arcturus Black who lived 1884-1959. Had two daughters, Callidora and Charis; one child disowned.

Youdle, Cyprian- A referee who was killed during a Quidditch match by a member of the crowd.

Yvonne- A friend of Mr. Durlsey's who Mrs. Dursley said they should call to watch Harry in book 1.

Z

Zabini, Blaise- A Slytherin boy in Harry's year who, when Slughorn was complimenting Harry and saying that he had great power, coughed sarcastically. Ginny then yelled at him saying, "Yeah, Zabini, because you're so talented…at posing…". His mother was famous for being beautiful and marrying 7 times; each to a witch wizard who died of a mysterious death. He does not like muggle borns or blood traitors either, like Draco Malfoy.

Zabini, ?- Was famous for being beautiful and marrying 7 times; each to a witch wizard who died of a mysterious death. The mother of Blaise Zabini.

Zamojski, Ladislaw- A Polish chaser that Ron was compared to from one of his saves (comparison from Zamojski as chaser to Ryan from the Irish National Quidditch team as keeper).

Zeller, Rose- A girl sorted into Hufflepuff in Book 5.

Zograf, ?- Keeper for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team.


	3. All Harry Potter Mystical Beasts

An A – Z guide on the creatures of Harry Potter!  
The follow classifications are only for the entries from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them:

Ministry of Magic Classification:  
XXXXX – Known wizard killer / impossible to train or domesticate  
XXXX – Dangerous / requires specialist knowledge /  
skilled wizard may handle  
XXX – Competent wizard should cope  
XX – Harmless / may be domesticated  
X – Boring

**Abdominal Snowman (XXXX)-** Another name for the Yeti

**Abraxam (XX-XXXX)-** These are a breed of large flying horses that pull the Beaxbatons carriage in Book 4. They are large and giant palominos.

**Acromantula (XXXXX)-** This is a monstrous spider that has 8 eyes and can talk. They are poisonous and can have a leg span up to 15 feet. This animal is a carnivore and usually eats live prey. It is believed to be wizard bred and intended to guard things. It is untrainable and very dangerous. In Harry Potter, Aragog is an acromantula.

**Aethonon (XX-XXXX)-** A breed of winged horses that are brown and live in Britain.

**Albino Bloodhound-** The ministry of magic keeps them around to be used against nogtails.

**Aquavirious Maggot **- This is a creature that Luna and her father beleive they are breeding in the ministry of magic's department of mysteries.

**Ashwinder (XXX)-** An ashwinder is created when a magical fire burns for too long. It is a thin, pale snake with glowing red eyes. The ashwinder only lives for an house, in which it lays eggs, and then it turns into dust. The eggs give off immense heat and will burn a building in minutes. If the eggs are found before burned, they are very useful in love potions. They are found around the world.

**Augurey (XX)-** This creature is also known as the Irish Phoenix. It is a bird that is a greenish black, and is shy, eats large insects and fairies, and flies only in rain. Their cry is said to be a foretelling of death, but it is really just saying weather is coming. Their feathers are also used as quills because they repel ink.

**Banshee-** A Banshee is something that looks like an old women with long black hair and a greenish face. It's wail is supposed to foretell death. This was mentioned in Book 2 when Gilderoy Lockhart claimed to have banished the Bandon Banshee. It is also Seamus Finnigan's greatest fear.

**Basilisk (XXXXX)-** Also known as the king of serpents, the basilisk is said to have formed in a chicken egg hatched beneath a toad. It is bright green and can reach up to 50 feet in length. It has very poisonous fangs and kills anybody who sees its eyes. This is what the monster in the Chamber of Secrets is.

**Bicorn-** A creature with two horns. This is a mythological creature that is said to have demonic undertones. It is said to gain wait by eating the flesh of their husband. The horn is used in potion making.

**Bigfoot (XXXX)- **Another name for the Yeti

**Billywig-** This is a magical insect that is native to Australia. If is about 1/2 an inch long and is a vivid sapphire blue color. It has wings attached to the top of its head and rotates so fast it flies. It has a long stinger at the bottom. Once stung, people feel giddiness and then levitate. Dried Billywig stings are used in potions, and are believed to be an ingredient in Fizzing Whizbees.

**Biting Fairy-** Another name for a doxy

**Blast-End Skrewt-** Magical creatures bred by Hagrid in Goblet of Fire. If is made by crossing manticores and fire-crabs. They grow to be very large and have hard outer amour.

**Blood Sucking Bugbear-** The animal Hagrid has suspected had killed the roosters in Book 2.

**Boarhound-** Hagrid's pet Fang is a boarhound. He is like a very large dog.

**Boggart- **A boggart is a shape shifter that likes to live in dark, enclosed spaces. When the boggart is let out, it turns into the thing that the person in front of them fears the most. In order to get rid of a boggart, you must think of something funny and say the incantation "Ridiculous". The boggart is first introduced in Professor Lupin's class in book 3.

**Boomslang-** An African snake that that has nasty venom. The skin is used in the polyjuice potions. Snape keeps this in his private cupboard.

**Bowtruckle (XX)- **A tree guardian that is very small (about 8 inches in height) and made of bark and twigs with 2 small brown eyes. If the tree it lives in is threatened it will leap down and gouge at their eyes with their long, sharp fingers.

**Bundimun (XXX)-** Creatures that infest houses and cause decay. While at rest, it resembles greenish fungus with eyes. It feeds on dirt. Diluted bundimun secretion is used in certain magical cleaning fluids.

**Centaur (XXXX)-** The centaur has a human head, torso, and arms joined to a horses' body. It is not strictly a beast, because it can speak and is very intelligent. They live in herds from ten to fifty members. They are very skilled in magical healing, divination, archery, and astronomy.

**Chameleon Ghoul-** Ghouls that pretend to be suits of armor

**Chimaera (XXXXX)-** A rare Greek monster with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a dragon's tail. It is very dangerous. Their eggs are Class A Non-Tradeable Goods.

**Chizpurfle (XX)-** Small parasites up to 1/20 of an inch. They are crablike in appearance and have large fangs. They are attracted by magic, and infest fur and feathers of creatures. They also go into magical homes and attack magical objects.

**Clabert (xx)-** This is a tree dwelling creature and looks like a cross between a monkey and a frog. If has smooth skin that is molted green, webbed hands and feed, long legs, and a short head with short horns, and a wide mouth. It has a pustule in the middle of its forehead which turns red and flashes when danger is near.

**Clauricorn (XXX)-** Another name for the Leprechaun

**Cockatrice-** This animal is a cross between and rooster and a dragon or a snake. This animal went on a rampage in 1792 Triwizard Tournament.

**Cornish Pixie-** A kind of pixie

**Crup (XXX)-** A creature that closely resembles a Jack Russell terrier, except it has a forked tail. It is nice to wizards and mean to muggles. Before owning a crup, the wizard must remove it's tail.

**Dementor-** One of the most foul creatures in the wizarding world. They suck all the happiness out of a person, and in the end may perform the dementor's kiss. In this, they suck the soul out of a person. The dementor's kiss is worst than death, for you can live without your soul.

**Demiguise (XXXX)-** An animal that can make itself invisible when threatened, and can only be seen by skilled wizards. It is a peaceful creature, that looks like a ape with large, black eyes. It's whole body is covered in hair. Their hair is useful because it can be spun into invisibility cloaks.

**Diricawl (XX)-** A bird with a plump body, fluffy feathers, and can't fly. It is known for its means of escaping danger. It can vanish in one place and appear in another.

**Doxy (XXX)-** It is also known as a biting fairy, because it has been mistaken for a fairy in earlier times. It has a miniature human form but is covered in thick black hair and extra arms and legs. They have two rows of venomous sharp teeth. If you are bitten, you should take an antidote. These are the creatures the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione had to get rid of in the Black house.

**Dragon (XXXXX)-** The most famous magical creatures. The females are usually larger and fiercer than males. Most of their parts are highly magical properties. Most dragons also eat large prey, such as large animals or some types of dragons on humans.

**Antiopdean Opaleye-** Native to New Zealand (but has migrated to Australia) It is about 2 to 3 tons. It is said to be the most beautiful kind of dragon. It produces scarlet flame, and will only kill if it is hungry. They have pale grey eggs that are occasionally mistaken for fossils by muggles.

**Chinese Fireball-** Sometimes known as the Liondragon, it is scarlet and smoothed scales with golden spikes around its face. It shoots mushroom-shaped flames from its nostrils when it is angry. It weights between 2 and 4 tons. It's eggs are crimson with gold. This is the dragon Victor Krum had to battle in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.

**Common Welsh Green-** A dragon that blends in with the grass, and nests in mountains. They avoid eating humans unless they are provoked. It's fire is let out in thin jests. It's eggs are brown, with green spots. This is the dragon Fleur Delacour had to battle in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.

**Hebridean Black-** Originated from Britain. It requires large territories It is almost 30 feet in height, and is rough-scaled with purple eyes. It also has razor sharp ridges along its back. It has bat like wings and a spiky tail.

**Hungarian Horntail-** The most dangerous of all the dragons it has black scales and looks like a lizard. It has yellow eyes, bronze horns, and spikes along its tail. It can breathe fire up to 50 feet. It's eggs are grey and hard. This was the dragon Harry had to get past in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.

**Norwegian Richback-** It resembles the Hungarian Horntail, but has jet-black ridges along its back. It is one of the more rare dragon breeds. It eats large land mammals, but unlike other dragons also eats water creatures. Their eggs are black and have great fire-breathing abilities when they are young. This was the same kind of dragon as Norbert, the dragon Hagrid won in Harry's first year.

**Peruvian Vipertooth-** It is the smallest known dragon, and the fastest flier. It is about 15 feet tall, and is smooth scaled and copper colored with black markings. They have short horns and venomous fangs.

**Romanian Longhorn-** It has dark green scales and golden horns. The horns are very valuable in potions. This is probably the kind of dragon Charlie Weasley works with in Romania.

**Swedish Short-Snout-** This dragon is a silvery blue color who's skin is used to make protective gloves and shields. It has blue flame and can burn woody to ask in a few seconds. This is the dragon Cedric Diggory had to battle in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.

**Ukrainian Ironbelly-** This is the largest breed of dragons that can weigh up to 6 toms. It has metallic grey scales, red eyes, and is very vicious.

**Dugbog (XXX)-** A marsh dwelling creature that resembles a piece of dead wood. It glides through marshlands eating small animals and will hurt ankles of human walkers. It's favorite food are mandrakes.

**Dwarves-** These little creatures are only shown in the books when Gilderoy Lockhart uses them to deliver Valentines in Book 2.

**Erkling (XXXX)-** An elfish creature that is about 3 feet high with a pointed face and a high pitched laugh. They attempt to lure children with their cackle and eat them.

**Erumpent (XXXX)-** A large African beast weighing up to a ton. It has thick hide, and a large sharp horn. It will not attack unless provoked and when provoked, it will usually kill. Whatever is hit by its horn will explode. Their horns, tails, and exploding fluids are used in potions.

**Fairy (XX)-** A small and decorative creature. They are not very intelligent, and usually live in woodlands or glades. They are about 1 to 5 inches in height. It has a small humanoid head, body, and limbs but have large insect like wings. It cannot speak, but makes high-pitched buzzing noises to communicate. They have a life cycle like a caterpillar; they start off like a larva, spin cocoons, and then emerge as fully formed fairies.

**Fire Crab (XXX)-** It looks like a giant tortoise with a jeweled shell. It lives in Fiji for its own protection against muggles. It shoots flames from it's rear end when it is been attached.

**Fire Slugs-** Newt Scamander is currently studding them in rain forests in Brazil.

**Flesh- Eating Slugs-** Hagrid was buying flesh-eating slug repellant in knockturn alley when he bumped into Harry in Book 2. Also, this is somebody's boggart.

**Flobberworm (X)-** They live in damp ditches. It is a worm that can reach up to 10 inches. It lets out mucus from both ends and is used to thicken potion. It is also a vegetarian.

**Forest Troll-** A kind of Troll with pale green skin and some hair which is green or brown and thin.

**Fwooper (XXX)-** An African bird that can be orange, pink, lime green, or yellow. It is a provider of fancy quills and lays patterned eggs. Their song will drive the listener to insanity, and it sold with silencing charms.

**Ghoul (XX)-** It is very ugly but not dangerous. Is looks like a slimy buck toothed ogre. It will usually live in the attic or barns of a wizard house. A ghoul is first introduced in Book 2 when the Weasley's have a ghoul in their attic.

**Giant-** They are about 20 feet tall (some even up to 25). They mainly live in mountainous areas, and are very vicious. Many times, they will even resort to killing each other. Half giants (such as Madam Maxine and Hagrid) can be about 10 feet tall.

**Giant Squid-** The giant squid that lives in the Hogwarts lake. It has been mentioned several times in the books; such as when Fred and George mention they tickle it's tentacles, It also saves Denis Creevy when he falls into the lake. It appears to be friendly to the swimmers of the lake.

**Glumbumble (XXX)-** A grey, furry bodied flying insect. It is used as an antidote of eating Alihosty leaves. They can infest beehives. They nest in dark places such as hollow trees and caves.

**Gnome (XX)-** A garden pest about 1 foot in height. It has a large head and bony feet. It can be gotten rid of by swinging it in circles until it is dizzy and then throwing it far away. The Weasley's garden is infested with gnomes.

**Goblins-** Magical creatures that are very intelligent and good with money (they are in charge at Gringots bank). They are shorted than wizards, and live alongside wizards in the wizarding world.

**Granian (XX-XXXX)-** A grey and very fast winged horse.

**Graphorn (XXXX)-** They are large and a grayish purple with a humped back. They have 2 sharp horns, and walk on large feet with 4 thumbs. They can also get very aggressive. Powdered graphorn horns are used in potions. Their hide also repels most spells.

**Griffin (XXXX)-** Originated from Greece with the head and front of an eagle, and the body and hind of a lion. Many times they are employed by wizards to guard treasure.

**Grim-** The grim is a large dog that is supposed to foretell of death.

**Grindylow (XX)-** A pale green water demon found in lakes in Britain and Ireland. It eats small fish and are mean to wizards and muggles. They are only known to be domesticated by merpeople. They have long fingers and a powerful grip. Fleur Delacour was attacked by them during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.

**Gytrash-** A large hound that lives in the forest that was designed by J.K. Rowling for the Harry Potter game.

**Hag-** Female-like being that are very ugly and odd in appearance, and are known to eat children.

**Hairy MacBoon-** Another name for the quintaped

**Hinkypunk-** A creature that appears to be made of smoke. It is mentioned by Hermione to Professor Snape when he fills in for Lupin, and says they will be learning about werewolves.

**Hippocampus (XXX)-** It has the head and front legs of a horse, and the tail and backend of a giant fish. They are domesticated and used by merpeople.

**Hippogriff (XXX)-** It has the head of a giant eagle and the body of a horse. Before attempting to touch or ride a hippogriff, eye contact should be made and the bowing. If the hippogriff returns it, then you are free to approach it. They eat insects, birds, and small mammals. A hippogriff is first introduced in the 3rd Harry Potter book as Buckbeak, the creature that hurts Malfoy and is almost beheaded by the Ministry of Magic, before Harry and Hermione go back in time to save him. In book five he is renamed Witherwings.

**Horklump (X)-** It resembles a pinkish mushroom that has wiry black bristles. It can cover gardens in a few days and sends down tentacles to get it's food; earthworms. It is often eaten by gnomes. Streeler venom is known to kill it.

**House-Elf-** Creatures that are servants in wizarding house holds doing the work for the wizarding family they belong to. They can only be set free by their master giving them clothes. The house-elf was first introduced in Book 2 when Dobby the House Elf came to visit Harry. There are 3 main house elves we have met in the book so far; Dobby, Winky, and the dreadful Kreacher. There are also over a hundred of house elves working in the Hogwarts kitchens.

**Imp (XX)- **If is sometimes confused with a pixie. It is about 6 to 8 inches but cannot fly as a pixie can. It is usually dark brown or black. It likes to live in damp terrain and marshes. They eat small insects.

**Inferius (Inferi)-** Inferi are human corpses that are being controlled by Lord Voldemort who turned the corpses into Inferi. Inferi are first introduced in Book 6. Harry and Dumbledore see a large number of them while trying to get the horcrux. They are afraid of fire.

**Irish Phoenix-** Another name for the augury

**Jarvey (XXX)-** If looks like an overgrown ferret, except it can talk. It cannot speak fully, but it can say phrases. They mostly live below grown, and eat gnomes, moles, rats, and voles.

**Jobberknoll (XX)-** A tiny blue speckled bird which eats small insects. It only makes sound at the moment of its death which is a very loud scream. Their feathers are used in Truth serums and memory potions.

**Kappa (XXXX)-** A Japanese water demon that lives in shallow ponds or river. It looks like a monkey wish fish scales. It also has a hollow top of the head which it carries water in. It feeds on human blood. If will not eat the person if it is thrown a cucumber with the person's name on it. If they get the kappa to bow, all of the water will come out of its head and make it weak. Snape said the Kappa is found in Mongolia, but in the book it says it is Japanese.  
**Kelpie (XXXX)-** It can take many shapes but usually appears as a horse. It will lure people onto its back and take them to the bottom of the lake, killing them down there. In order to overcome a kelpie, you must bridle over its head with a placement charm. The most famous kelpie is the Lock Ness Monster which takes the form of a sea serpent.

**King of Serpents (XXXXX)-** Another name for the Basilisk

**Knarl (XXX)-** Often mistaken as a hedgehog by muggles. The difference is if food is left outside, the hedgehog will eat it but the knarl will think the home owner is trying to lure it into the house and then destroy their garden.

**Kneazle (XXX)-** A small catlike creature with spotted fur, outsize ears and a tail like a lion. It is much more intelligent than an average cat. It has a great ability to detect bad people. They can interbreed with cats and can have up to 8 kittens at a time. Crookshanks is part kneazle.

**Lacewing fly-** Insects in potions.

**Leeches-** A slug-like creature that is used in potions.

**Leprechaun (XXX)-** Also called a Clauricorn. It is a fairly intelligent creature and only found in Ireland. If can grow up to six inches and is green. They can speak and bear live young in forests They create things that resemble gold coins but disappear within a few hours. Leprechauns are first seen in the Harry Potter books in Book 4 at the quidditch world cup as the mascots for Ireland quidditch team.

**Lethifold (XXXXX)-** Also known as the living shroud, they are rare creatures only found in tropical climates. It looks like a large black cloak that glides along the floor at night, trying to find prey. They find sleeping humans and then suffocate them. They then eat them whole in their bed leaving no traces behind. One of the only ways to get rid of it is a patronus.

**Liondragon-** Another name for the Chinese Fireball dragon

**Living Shroud (XXXXX)-** Another name for the Lethifold

**Lobalug (XXX)-** Found at the bottom of the north sea, it is a creature 10 inches long with a rubbery spout and a venom spout. When it is threatened, it poisons the thin threatening them. Merpeople use it as protection and wizards use it in potions.

**Loch Ness Monster-** The largest and most famous kelpie.

**Mackled Malaclaw (XXX)-** A land creature found on the rocky coastline that cannot be eaten because its flesh will cause high fever and a greenish rash. It can be up to 12 inches and is light green with green dots. If somebody is bitten by it, it will make them lucky for up to a week.

**Manticore (XXXXX)-** A dangerous creature with a head of a man, the body of a lion, and the tail of a scorpion. If is very rare and dangerous. It has thick skin that repels almost all spells and its sting causes death.

**Merpeople (XXXX)-** Also called Sirens, Selkies, Merrows. They live all over the world, but look different just like humans. They have speak the language Mermish and do not like to be called beings, and prefer beast. They live in water and love music.

**Merrow (XXXX)-** What merpeople in Ireland are called

**Moke (XXX)-** A silver-green lizard up to 10 inches long. It is able to shrink so it will not be noticed by muggles. It has highly valuable skin that is used for moneybags and purses. They contract when a stranger approaches, making it difficult for thieves to see.

**Mooncalf (XX)-** A shy creature that only emerges on the full moon. It has a smooth body and is pale grey. If has eyes on the top of its head and 4 legs with large flat feet. They dance before mating and is often profitable because silver dung is collected prior to sun rise and spread on magical plants (causing them to grow fast and strong),

**Mountain Troll-** A kind of troll which is the most vicious and largest. It has pale grey skin.

**Mummy-** Preservation of a person or other kind of creature in which the organs have been removed and the body embalmed. A mummy is Pavarti Patil's boggart, meaning it is her worst fear.

**Murtlap (XXX)-** A rat like creature with a growth on its back. When the grown is eaten or poked at, the growths resists curses and jinxes. Murtlaps eat crustaceans and the feet of people who step on them.

**Nargles-** A character that infests mistletoes according to Luna Lovegood.

**Niffler (XXX)-** A British creature that is fluffy, black, and has a long snout. They are known to find treasure and other things underground, as well as above. It is gentle, but can destroy things very easily in a house. They live in lairs up to 20 feet under ground and have 6 to 8 young in a litter. These are the animals Lee Jordan levitated into Professor Umbridge's office that destroyed them (Fred and George gave them to him before they left in Book 5). Hagrid also taught the class about Niffler's and had them find Leprechaun gold in the ground in Book 4.

**Nogtail (XXX)-** Demons found in rural areas of Europe, Russia, and America. They look like piglets with long legs, a stubby tail, and narrow black eyes. They curse farms by sneaking into them and kills ordinary pigs. They longer it is not found, the larger it grows. They are very fast and difficult to see. One way to get rid of them is to chase them off the farm by a pure white dog and it will never return.

**Nundu (XXXXX)-** The most dangerous creature in the world. It is a very large leopard that moves quietly and whose breath causes diseases and has killed entire villages at once. The least number of people that have taken control of it were 100 wizards working together.

**Occamy (XXXX)-** It is found in the far east and India and has two legs and wings with a snake's body. It can reach up to 15 feet and lives on rats and birds. They are aggressive to approaching people, and are extremely cautious about their eggs, which are made of the best silk.

**Owl-** These are very good pets that can carry messages all around the world. Owls are in all of the Harry Potter books; having Harry's owl Hedwig; Ron's owl Pigwidgeon; Percy's owl Hermes; and the Weasley's owl Errol.

**Phoenix (XXXX)-** This is a beautiful swan sized red bird with a long golden tail, beak, and talons. They live in the mountains of India, Egypt, and China. They live to a long age, and then catch fire and die. They are then reborn from their ashes. They are gentle and never known to kill. They can also appear and disappear at their own will. Their song is magical and their tears have healing powers. The only phoenix every introduced in the Harry Potter series was Dumbledore's phoenix; Fawkes. He has saved Harry's life many times. Harry and Voldemort's wand cores also come from a single feather of Fawkes.

**Pixie (XXX)-** They are mostly found in Cornwall, England. They are a shocking blue color and are up to 8 inches in height and very mischievous. They have no wings but can fly. They are well known for taking humans by their ears and hanging them on tall things. The pixie was introduced in the second Harry Potter book when Lockhart brought them into the class, let them out, and they ruined the entire room, and even hung Neville by his ears.

**Plimpy (XXX)-** A circular fish with two long legs and webbed feet. They live in deep lakes and like to eat snails. The are not usually dangers, but will nibble at the feet and clothes of swimmers. They are disliked by merpeople, who tie their legs in a knot and let them drift away unable to untie themselves.

**Pogrebin (XXX)-** A Russian demon which is about a foot tall with a hairy body and smooth gray head. When crouching, it looks like a shiny rock. They like following humans and making them hopeless, at which point they will go to their knees and the pogrebin will devour them. You can get rid of them with Stupefying Charms or by kicking them.

**Porlock (XX)-** W horse-guardian found in Dorset, England and southern Ireland. It has shaggy fur, and lots of hair on its head with a large nose, and two large clown feet. They also have small arms with 4 fingers on each. Fully grown, they are about 2 feet tall and eat grass. They are shy and like to guard horses and do not like humans.

**Puffskein (XX)-** Circular creatures with soft, yellow fur. They also do not care if you cuddle or throw them. They are very easy to take care of but occasionally take out their long tongue and search the house for food. They also like taking their tongues and eating the boogers (bogies) of sleeping wizards. (Fred and George breed mini Puffskeins that they call Pygmy Puffs to sell in their shop.)

**Quintaped (XXXXX)-** A dangerous meat eating creature that likes humans. It has a low body covered in brownish-reddish hair and has 5 legs. It is found on the Isle of Drear off the northern coast of Scotland. There is a legend that there were 2 wizarding families on the island; and the family McCliverts changed the other family the MacBoons into the quintaped.

**Ramora (XX)-** A silver fish found in the Indian Ocean. It can anchor ships and is a guardian of sailors. It is highly valued and is protected by laws against poachers.

**Red Cap (XXX)-** Dwarflike creatures that live in holes or wherever human blood has been spilled. They are easily repelled by charms and hexes, but they are also very dangerous to muggle, who they will try and kill. It is mentioned by Hermione to Professor Snape when he fills in for Lupin, and says they will be learning about werewolves.

**Re'em (XXXX)-** Giant oxen with golden hides, found in both North America and the far east. Their blood gives strength to the drinker and is of value on the market.

**River Troll-** A kind of troll with short horns and is hairy with purplish skin that live under bridges.

**Runespoor (XXXX)-** A 3 headed serpent that can reach up to 6 or 7 feet. They are orange with black spots. They have been learned about from parselmouths The left head is the planner; which decides where to go and what to do next. The middle head is the dreamer. The right head is the critic and will evaluate the efforts of the other 3 heads. The fangs of the right head are very venomous. They do not live to old age because they heads will usually attack each other. It is also common to see the right head missing. because the other 2 heads bit it off. They give off eggs out of their mouth, which are of great value in potion making.

**Salamander (XXX)-** A small lizard living in fire that feeds on flame. It is white, but can look blue or purple, depending on the head of the fire. They can live up to 6 hours outside a fire if they are regularly fed pepper.

**Sea Serpent (XXX)-** Found in the Atlantic, Pacific, and Mediterranean seas. They are scary in appearance, but have never been known to attach humans. They can grow up to 100 feet with a horse like head and a long snake body that rises in humps out of the water.

**Selkies (XXXX)-** The merpeople of Scotland and are said to be less beautiful than the other merpeople.

**Shrake (XXX)-** A fish covered in spins and found in the Atlantic Ocean. If is believed to have been invented by wizards to use against fishing muggles.

**Sirens (XXXX)-** The names of the merpeople in Greece

**Snidget (XXXX)-** An extremely rare and protected bird that is round with a long golden beak; along with red eyes. It is a fast flier that can change direction's easily. It's feathers and eyes are valuable. They were once used as the catching item (now played by the Golden Snitch) in a quidditch game. They only have a XXXX rating because it has severe penalties to people who catch it.)

**Sphinx (XXXX)-** Has a human head on a lion's body. It is used by witches and wizards to guard valuables and secret hideouts. They are very smart and enjoy puzzles and riddles. They are only dangerous when the place they are guarding is threatened.

**Streeler (XXX)-** A giant snail that changes color on an hourly basis and leaves behind a trail that shrivels and burns all vegetation that pass over it. It's venom is known to kill Horklumps.

**Tadfoal-** What the young Hippocampus can be called

**Tebo (XXXX)-** An ash colored warthog found in Congo and Zaire. It can turn invisible making it hard to see and catch. It is useful for making shields and clothing.

**Thestral-** Creatures that can only be seen by people who have seen death (seen another person die). It eats meat and is a black winged horse. It supposedly brings bad luck, but it doesn't. Hogwarts has one of the only domesticated tribes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny ride these to the Ministry of Magic in Book 5.

**Troll (XXXX)-** A creature up to 12 feet tall and weighs about a ton. They are very stupid, strong, and violent. They talk in grunts and have several kinds. Mountain trolls, forest trolls, and river trolls. Mountain trolls are the largest and most harmful with bald, pale grey skin. The forest troll has pale green skin with some hair (either green or brown and very thing). The river troll has short horns and is hairy with purple skin and live under bridges. They eat uncooked flesh from animals to humans. A troll was first introduced in Book 1 when a troll was let loose inside the castle, and Harry and Ron stopped it from attacking Hermione.

**Unicorn (XXXX)-** A beautiful creature found in northern Europe. It is white with horns when fully grown, and gold when young (a silver color when growing up). They also have magical properties in their horn, blood, and hair. They do not typically like wizards, because they prefer the women's touch of a witch. They are also very fast creatures. A unicorn was one brought in by Hagrid for a Care of Magical Creatures lesson in Book 4.

**Vampire-** They are creatures (more like humans) that can turn into bats and fly, drinking the blood of humans. They are mentioned several times in Harry Potter, such as when Hagrid said he has a disagreement with one on his journey home in Book 5.

**Veela-** A veela is a creature that appears like a beautiful woman when happy. They are very pretty and attract many males. However, when they are mad they are not attractive and their faces become like a scaly bird with wings. They are the mascot for the Bulgarian quidditch team in Book 4. Also, Fleur Delacour is 1/4 veela (her grandmother being one) and has the wand core of a Veela hair, one of her grandmother's,

**Werewolf (XXXXX)-** Once a month on a full moon, a wizard or muggle will turn into this creature and not remember who he or she is, and becomes a very vicious and murderous creature. A human can only turn into a werewolf if they were bitten by one. There is no cure for a werewolf, but there is a potion (Wolfsbane Potion) that a werewolf can take that makes them curl up somewhere on the full moon. A werewolf in it's werewolf state would prefer human flesh to animals. There are many wizards in Harry Potter that are werewolves. For example, the most famous werewolf in the Harry Potter series is Remus Lupin (who was a friend of Harry's dad and Harry's DADA teacher in Book 3). Bill Weasley was also attached and bitten by a werewolf, though while in his human state. This means that Bill may not be a full werewolf, but have some werewolf qualities. The werewolf who bit Bill was Fenrir Greyback, who is a death eater and who also bit Lupin when he was young.

**Wood Nymph-** A creature that Fleur Delacour says they have at Beaxbatons that sing to the students as they eat.

**Yeti (XXXX)-** Originally from Tibet, it is believed to be related to the troll and is up to 15 feet tall, covered in white hair. It eats anything that strays in it's path but does not like fires.


	4. Magical Schools

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:

Head: Albus Dumbledore (until his death)

Location: Scotland, U.K.

Castle: Large with over 7 stories and many towers. It has fairly large grounds with a quidditch pitch, a lake, and has the forbidden forest at the edge of the grounds.

Uniform: Black robes. They also have dress robes for special occasions.

Durmstrang Institute:

Head: Igor Karkaroff (until his death)

Location: Somewhere in Europe.

Castle: Has 4 floors and is smaller than Hogwarts, however it has more land.

Uniform: Furs and thick clothing (very cold there)

Notes: They attend the Triwizard tournament in Book 4 and their champion is Victor Krum, who comes in 3rd place. It does not admit muggle borns and is very into the dark arts.

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic:

Head: Olympe Maxime

Location: France

Castle: Has ice sculptures around the dining chamber at Christmas with wood nymphs that serenade around the students as they eat.

Uniform: Made of silk that are pale blue

Notes: Their coat of arms has 2 golden wands crossed, each admitting 3 stars.

Salem's Witches Institute:

An American School that was mentioned in Book 4, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed by some American witches.


	5. Shopping

Diagon Alley

How to get in:

In order to get into Diagon Alley, all you have to do is to go into the back of the pub The Leaky Cauldron and tap the third brick up second across three times with your wand.

Stores in Diagon Alley:

The Cauldron Shoppe: This shop sells potions of all different shapes and sizes.

Daily Prophet Office: An office that the wizarding newspaper the Daily Prophet has in Diagon Alley.

Eeylops Owl Emporium: An owl shop that is in Diagon Alley. This is where Hagrid bought Harry Hedwig in Book 1.

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor: An ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley. In Book 3, Fortescue gave Harry free sundaes every hour. He disappeared in Book 6, and by the looks of it he was dragged off (probably by Death Eaters) at the beginning of the 2nd wizarding war.

Flourish and Blotts: The book store in Diagon Alley. This is the shop where they sold The Monster Book of Monsters, and where Lockhart did signings in Book 2.

Gambol and Japes: A wizarding joke shop that sells Dr. Filibuster's fire works.

Gringotts Wizarding Bank: A large bank that is run by Goblins. This is where more witches and wizards keep their money.

Junk Shop: A shop that sells all kinds of junk; such as broken wands and a book called Prefects who Gained Power (which definitely caught Percy's eye).

The Leaky Cauldron: The leaky cauldron is the pub that links Diagon alley to the muggle world outside. On the outside on the muggle street, it appears as a normal pub. Once inside, wizards can rent room, and eat and drink in the pub. They also have a fireplace for people to use floo powder to arrive at Diagon Alley. At the back of the restaurant (outside) there is a brick wall, which is the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions: A robe shop that sells all different kinds of robes; including Hogwarts robes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione go in here in Book 6 to buy robes, and see Draco Malfoy in here as well.

Magical Menagerie: A magical pets shop in Diagon Alley. This is where Hermione buys her cat; Crookshanks in Book 3. Ron also takes Scabbers here to get some pet tonic. At this shop, they sell toads, cats, ravens, snails, tortoises, rabbits, puffskeins, and rats. (also the name of this fantabulous site!)

Obscurus Books: A publishing company that is in Diagon Alley. It published Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them. Located at 18 Diagon Alley.

Ollivander's: The wand shop of the best wandmaker in Britain, Ollivander. Here, they have just about every kind of wand that you can think of. Ollivander disappears in Book 6, at the beginning of the 2nd wizarding war.

Quality Quidditch Supplies: The quidditch store in Diagon Alley. This is where Harry sees the Firebolt in Book 3.

Scribbulus Everchanging Inks: A store that sells quills and ink in Diagon Alley.

Second Hand Robe Shop: A shop in Diagon Alley that sells second-hand robes. Mrs. Weasley takes Ginny here in Book 2 to get her robes for Hogwarts.

Slug & Jiggers Apothecary: A potions shop that sells potions ingredients.

Terrortours: Advertiser in Diagon Alley. They often advertise adventurous tours.

Twillfit and Tatting's: Another robe shop that Narcissa Malfoy says that she and Draco should go to instead of Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. (Note: It is not said whether or not this is in Diagon Alley)

Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes: #93 Diagon Alley. This is the joke shop of Fred and George Weasley. They sell many things; such as toys, funny pets, and many other great things (such as chews that can get you out of class!).

Whizzhard Books: A publishing company in Diagon Alley that published Quidditch Through the Ages. It is located at 129b Diagon Alley

Knockturn Alley

Knockturn Alley is an alley off of Diagon Alley. It is full of shops for the dark arts, as well as other strange things.

Stores in Knockturn Alley:

Borgin & Burkes: Founded by Borgin and Caractacus Burke it is the largest shop in Knockturn Alley. It sells a variety of dark arts items, some of them are very dangerous and can kill. Mr. Borgin (and maybe Burke?) now owns the store and he also buys items from people as we see him do in Chamber of Secrets with Mr. Malfoy. Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) used to work for Borgin and got many valuble items for the shop, such as a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff and a locket that was Salazar Slytherin's.

Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade is the only purely wizarding village in all of Britain. It has many shops, houses, and even a few pubs. It is located very near Hogwarts, and the Hogwarts students walk to Hogsmeade on the visiting weekends. Hogwarts also uses its train station to drop off their students. The first years take the boats to the castle, where the other years take carriages pulled by thestrals.

Stores in Hogsmeade:

Dervish & Banges: Shop that sells/repairs magical equipment.

Gladrags Wizardwear: Just as it says, you buy clothes here

The Hog's Head: A small inn in Hogsmeade, on a side street off the main street. The bar is a small, dirty room. Students (everyone really) are advised to bring their own glasses if they choose to go in here. Hagrid won Norbert's egg in the Hog's Head. It was the headquarters of the 1612 goblin rebellion. When the trio was forming the DA they had their first informal meeting in the Hog's Head.

Hogsmeade Station: The station, where the Hogwarts Express stops and students either ride boats to the castle or ride thestral-driven carridges to the school.

Honeydukes Sweetshop: Sweetshop, owned by Ambrosius Flume and his wife, (they live over the shop). The shop is also an entrance to one of the secret tunnels from Hogwarts, it is in the cellar under a trap door. Honeydukes sells a wide variety of sweets and they also make their own fudge and chocolate.

Madame Puddifoot's: A small tea shop with circular tables. It is on a side street off the High Street. It is mostly visited by couples who drink their tea at the small tables. Cho and Harry have their first, and only date here

Post Office: Filled with hundreds of owls of all different sizes that will send your mail anywhere you need it to go. They are color coded and are sorted by how fast they fly.

Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop: A shop for quills and stationary.

The Shrieking Shack: It is said to be the most haunted building in Britain. But later we find out that it was actually Lupin when he turned into a werewolf that was making all the noise that people thought were ghosts.

The Three Broomsticks: A bar where you can buy anything from gillywater to butterbeer. Owned by Madam Rosmerta.

Zonko's Joke Shop: Zonko's carries all kinds of joke products. Such as Dungbombs, Hiccup Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, and Nose-Biting Teacups. During the dark time during book 6, Zonko's closed and was boarded up. Fred and Georgemight buy the building and turn it into a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

A/N: I'm preeeeeeety sure I made some of these up :P soz but I had to, my ideas never seem to be restrained for long anyway.


End file.
